


Carpet Diamond

by Spellbound_Spot_Conlon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Broadway, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Group Chat Fic, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Newsies 1992, Newsies Broadway, Pan - Freeform, Romeo and Specs, Spot hates dances, Spot is very disruptive in class, Squad, Texting, These children should not be trusted with phones, chat fic, lots of references, sprace, squad goals, straight - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon/pseuds/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon
Summary: "We're like one big family in this group chat," - Jack"Yeah, one big family that insults each other, exploites each other's crushes, and gets each other in detention," - Spot"Shut up Spot, I'm trying to have a moment here," - Jack





	1. New chats and dreaded posters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello from my cozy spot under many blankets. I really enjoy writing this fic, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it even more! Hopefully it's funny and not just stupid  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters. That wonderful privilege goes to Disney and the creators on Broadway.

11:25 AM

thekingofbrooklyn added santa.fe.jack.o.lantern ya_boi_shakespeare the_crutch_master_morris foureyed_dancer mushedpotatoes kid.blink kpp_papes s_jacobs_ pokerface and thewalkingmouth to 'Squad'

thekingofbrooklyn : Yo

pokerface : What is this

kid.blink : No really Spot what did you do

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : What the

s_jacobs_ : Y'all miss me?

s_jacobs_ : This is not the group chat I thought it was...

foureyed_dancer : Um...hi?

pokerface : Sup Spectacles

ya_boi_shakespeare : Who be deez people?

foureyed_dancer : Seriously Race

thekingofbrooklyn : Guys this is the squad

thekingofbrooklyn : Read the names

mushedpotatoes: Riiiiiiiiiiight

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : @ sarah - nice

s_jacobs_ : Oh shut up

thekingofbrooklyn : I got a new phone, lost the old group chat

ya_boi_shakespeare : Okee dokee den

thewalkingmouth : Did you have to create a new chat during the middle of fifth period? My phone started going off and I had to shove it to the bottom of my bag to keep it quiet.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Why didn't you just turn the ringer off

thewalkingmouth : Because _someone_ locked me out and my phone doesn't let me turn it off from my lockscreen.

thewalkingmouth : I only just figured out the password.

thekingofbrooklyn : Good job Jack

s_jacobs_ : Oh poor Davey

mushedpotatoes : Oooooo what was it

thewalkingmouth : Jack's middle name.

thekingofbrooklyn : SPILL SPILL SPILL

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Wait wtf you know my middle name

thewalkingmouth : Sixth period has now started and you all can shut up.

thekingofbrooklyn : Fine Davey, just because it's almost your birthday

foureyed_dancer : Wait it is

the_crutch_master_morris : Since when?

thewalkingmouth: Spot.

thewalkingmouth : My birthday was three months ago.

thekingofbrooklyn : I know what I'm talking about

 

 

 

  
6:13 PM

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern to 'Squad'

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Did y'all see the dance posters

thekingofbrooklyn: Oh HAYL no

pokerface : Wait, we're having a dance

kpp_papes : Yeah I saw them

kpp_papes : @ Spot - why

thekingofbrooklyn : Cause I don't like dances and you all always drag me to them

the_crutch_master_morris : 'Don't like' is an understatement

the_crutch_master_morris : He hates them with a burning passion

pokerface : K guys our mission is to get Spot to this dances through whatever tactics it takes

thekingofbrooklyn : What the heck Race I thought we were friends

pokerface : We are bro

pokerface : This is what best friends do

s_jacobs_ : Yo I'm so onboard with this mission

kid.blink : ^

mushedpotatoes : ^^It always turns out hilarious

thekingofbrooklyn : F*** y'all

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ANYWAYS the posters look super cheesy

thekingofbrooklyn : Point proven

ya_boi_shakespeare : Oh great cheesy

pokerface : What point?

s_jacobs_ : Eh I'm still going

thekingofbrooklyn : You know very well what point Race

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : It's supposed to be girls ask guys

kpp_papes : Crap nope not going

s_jacobs_ : ^Same

thewalkingmouth : Jack you hate asking girls out.

thekingofbrooklyn : @ Sarah and Kath - cowards

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I know Davey that's what's great about this

thekingofbrooklyn : JACK HAS A CRUSH

kid.blink : Wait really who

kpp_papes : @ Spot - I don't see you asking any girls out

ya_boi_shakespeare : TELL US

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Wtf Spot

thekingofbrooklyn : Payback

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : That is confidential information

thekingofbrooklyn : I never said I was going to say WHO, just that you have one

kpp_papes : That's really frickin adorable

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Anyways, the dance is next Friday

thekingofbrooklyn : Please get sick please get sick please get sick

pokerface : Ha lets all keep Spot as healthy as possible

thekingofbrooklyn : Bye y'all jerks

the_crutch_master_morris : Bye King of Brooklyn

thekingofbrooklyn : And this is why Crutchy is my favorite

pokerface : ^betrayal


	2. The new type of diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of capital letters, a very confused Jack, and applause for Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this chapter. Sometimes I don't even know how this stuff comes out of my brain, it just does.

3:07 AM

ya_boi_shakespeare to 'Squad'

ya_boi_shakespeare : I CANOH SLEEP

 

 

 

7:09 AM

thekingofbrooklyn to 'Squad'

thekingofbrooklyn : What a lovely wake up call

mushedpotatoes : I know right

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Isn't it always

kpp_papes : TOO

kpp_papes : EARLY

pokerface : We all know you're not a morning person Kath

s_jacobs_ : Did you ever get back to sleep Rome?

ya_boi_shakespeare : Nope

ya_boi_shakespeare : Been up since three

thekingofbrooklyn : Boi how are you functioning

foureyed_dancer : Great now I have to deal with an either super crabby or super hyper Romeo in first period

thewalkingmouth : Haha.

ya_boi_shakespeare : You know you love me

foureyed_dancer : Sure sure

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ^^^Vindictive Davey

thewalkingmouth: Do you even know what that means Jack?

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Course I do

pokerface : Sure

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Fine

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Indecisive Davey ??

pokerface : Missed it by a mile

mushedpotatoes : This is amazing

kid.blink : ^

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Flamboyant Davey ????

pokerface : Keep trying

thekingofbrooklyn : Yo I'm out this is sad

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : What ? I don't understand ??

thewalkingmouth : You never do.

ya_boi_shakespeare : OOOOO YOU GOT BUUUUUUURRRRRNED JACK

kid.blink : Shut up Romeo

ya_boi_shakespeare : BUT I DON'T WANNA

mushedpotatoes : Shut UP Romeo

ya_boi_shakespeare : Ok fine

ya_boi_shakespeare : It's first period now and I can go annoy Specs

thekingofbrooklyn : Get some ;)

foureyed_dancer : FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE

the_crutch_master_morris : Well obviously Romeo's not the crabby one today

foureyed_dancer : Why do I even try

thekingofbrooklyn : Crutchy my son, fantastic job

 

 

  
12:46 PM

thewalkingmouth has renamed the group chat 'Carpet Diamond'

thekingofbrooklyn : NOOOOOOOOOOOO DAVEY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

thekingofbrooklyn : DAVEY I HATE YOU

ya_boi_shakespeare : DAVEY I LOVE YOU

the_crutch_master_morris : This is wonderful Davey!

thekingofbrooklyn : Crutchy my son, why

the_crutch_master_morris : I'm sorry Spot, but you can't deny that this name is fantastic!

thewalkingmouth: Thank you Crutchy. It is much appreciated.

foureyed_dancer : ?? So confused ??

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Davey you are a beautiful person

pokerface : YES DAVEY GO DAVEY

thekingofbrooklyn : THE BETRAYAL

thekingofbrooklyn : THE PAIN

thekingofbrooklyn : IF YOU EVER LOVED ME DAVEY YOU WOULD CHANGE IT BAAAAACK

thekingofbrooklyn : SOMEONE PLEASE CHANGE IT BACK

thewalkingmouth : Nope

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Not a chance

ya_boi_shakespeare : No way

pokerface : Not on my life bro

foureyed_dancer : ?? Still super confused ??

mushedpotatoes : Wait Specs why are you confused

foureyed_dancer : I don't know what this whole carpet diamond thing is

kid.blink : But everyone was there when it happened

pokerface : No actually

pokerface : Specs had the flu

thekingofbrooklyn: BUT HE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW

foureyed_dancer : That just makes me want to know even more

thekingofbrooklyn : NOOOOOOOOOOOO

kpp_papes : Ok Spot take it down a few notches

thekingofbrooklyn : NO I REFUSE

s_jacobs_ : Well you tried Kath

pokerface : OKAY THEN Specs

pokerface : So the day that you were home sick with the flu, the rest of the squad had gotten together at my house, and were just sitting around doing random things. So I decided to teach Spot some Latin cause we were bored, and after a while I told him what the phrase seize the day is in Latin, which is Carpe Diem. However, Spot heard me wrong, and immediately jumped up from the ground and yelled, "What? Carpet Diamond?! So whenever you would say seize the day in Latin you would be saying Carpet Diamond! That's so stupid! Oh yeah, let's go seize the day, let's go carpet diamond!"

kid.blink : IT WAS HILARIOUS

foureyed_dancer : That sounds amazing !!! Wish I had been there !!!

thewalkingmouth : It was even funnier from the outside, because Spot and Race were the only ones in that conversation, and every one else was doing other things. Also, nobody knew what they were talking about. So imagine minding your own business, talking about something else completely, and then Spot jumps up from the ground and starts yelling about carpets and diamonds and Latin!

thekingofbrooklyn : I hate you all

foureyed_dancer : Thank you so much for telling me this this just made my day

thekingofbrooklyn : I'm SO glad I could be of service to you

pokerface : Aw see Spot's happy :)

thekingofbrooklyn : You know that's not what I said

pokerface : Yeah yeah whatever

thekingofbrooklyn : I now swear vengeance on you Davey

thewalkingmouth : Ok Spot, if that makes you feel better.

ya_boi_shakespeare : BUUUUUUUUURN

thekingofbrooklyn : Still looking for your Juliet, excuse me, Julian?

ya_boi_shakespeare : ...

thekingofbrooklyn : That's what I thought

thekingofbrooklyn : Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Since when do you care about classes

thekingofbrooklyn : Shut up Jack and let me leave in style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaay. Hope you liked, and I just have to say that almost every single time that I see Mush's name, I think of mashed potatoes. So I just had to make his name mushedpotatoes. See you next time


	3. The teachers are so done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More capital letters, and Jack ends up indirectly causing a disruption, and then apparently not enough of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again under my blankets and posting another chapter. I'm so sorry that this is so short, but it was the only good place to stop! Enjoyyy

1:57 PM

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern to Carpet Diamond

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yo Sarah and I are dating just thought y'all should know bye

s_jacobs_ : <3

kid.blink : Woah

ya_boi_shakespeare : WHAT

the_crutch_master_morris : Congrats guys!

mushedpotatoes: YES

foureyed_dancer : Aw you guys are so cute together !!!!

kpp_papes : YES SARAH

pokerface : I'M LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW

s_jacobs_ : Why...

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : YOU THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP IS A JOKE BRO

pokerface : NO...I...JUST...CANT...EVEN...SPOT HELP ME OUT HERE YOU'RE THE REASON I'M DYING

thekingofbrooklyn : Yo y'all almost got me a detention

s_jacobs_ : How

thekingofbrooklyn : So, obviously, as of 1:57 we are all still in eighth period. Race and I both have math eighth period. At the time when you sent us that text, we were working independently on a worksheet, and the room was. Dead. Silent. But when I read your text (and we're not supposed to be on our phones - duh) I may have jumped straight up out of my seat, punched the air and shouted YES really loud

pokerface : And oh man it gets better

thekingofbrooklyn : So then Mr. Madaggio asked me what exciting thing was happening, and if there was something he should know about

thekingofbrooklyn : And I said, "Well you see sir, I just figured out problem number 18"

mushedpotatoes: HALP I'M DYING

kid.blink : Only you Spot - ONLY YOU

the_crutch_master : Hah!

ya_boi_shakespeare : THE APPROPRIATE REACTION EVERYONE

s_jacobs_ : OH MY GOOD HEART I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SPOT THIS IS AMAZING

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern: Hey Spot stop stealing my girl

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : But Spot, this is literally so amazing

s_jacobs_ : Thank you all so much for supporting us with all of this, and being so happy for us

s_jacobs_ : To the point of shouting in math class

thekingofbrooklyn : If there's any class to do it in its math class

foureyed_dancer : Why

thekingofbrooklyn : I don't know

pokerface : So Jack and Sarah this is amazing and you guys are adorable and you're also the only ones out of us that have our crap together for the dance next Friday

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : We all just see Spot slowly slinking out of the room

thekingofbrooklyn : Come on Jack you always blow my cover

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Haha

thewalkingmouth : Actually, I have my plans.

kpp_papes : ...you do...?

kid.blink : ...you DO ???

thewalkingmouth : Yes, I have a date with Star Trek: The Next Generation: Season Six

kpp_papes : Nerd

pokerface : ^^Davey's always one step ahead

mushedpotatoes : Hah

thekingofbrooklyn : Nuh uh bruh

thekingofbrooklyn : If I'm getting dragged to this dance then you are too

ya_boi_shakespeare : Yo Spot is not happy

thekingofbrooklyn : No I'm not

thekingofbrooklyn : They better have really good desserts at this dance to make up for it

mushedpotatoes : Oh no

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Let's steer clear of Spot next Friday Sarah

s_jacobs_ : Definitely

s_jacobs_ : I really don't want a pie to the face

foureyed_dancer : ^

 

 

 

  
8:01 AM

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern to 'Carpet Diamond'

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Dude our teacher literally just fell asleep

kid.blink : Dude seriously

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yeah no joke

kid.blink : Who else from the squad is in that class

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Kath

kpp_papes : Yeah it's hilarious

kpp_papes : It's Mrs. Marvin

kid.blink : Oh gosh not Mrs. Marvin

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : What do you have against Mrs. Marvin

kid.blink : Nothing

kid.blink : Other than that she is my aunt twice removed or some crazy junk like that and it automatically makes her think that she needs to 'check up on my life' every single time she sees me

pokerface : Ha you told me about that once

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : That wasn't sudden at all Race

kpp_papes : That sounds terrible Blink

kid.blink : It is

kid.blink : Well now you know what I'm doing if I duck down a random hallway when we're walking somewhere

pokerface : Yup

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Gtg some good kid went down to the office to get an administrator

pokerface : Byeeeee

 

 

 

  
2:01 PM

kid.blink to 'Carpet Diamond'

kid.blink : Mrs. Marvin just asked me if I have a girlfriend

kid.blink : I'm gay af and she doesn't know and it's hilarious

pokerface : This happens every day doesn't it

kid.blink : Yes kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that! It took me a while to figure out who to pair in this fic, because at the same time that I ship Jack/Sarah I also really ship Javid and Katherine/Sarah, so probably one shots for them in the future! Goodnight my fellow fandomers (or morning - I don't really know)


	4. Non-Secrets and Concussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink can't keep a secret, and Spot and Race make unwise decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for not posting, first we went camping, and then we went to the beach! But I'm back!

3:23 PM

ya_boi_shakespeare to foureyed_dancer

ya_boi_shakespeare : You ready

foureyed_dancer : Yeah

 

 

3:28 PM

ya_boi_shakespeare to 'Carpet Diamond'

ya_boi_shakespeare : I

foureyed_dancer : Can't

ya_boi_shakespeare : Help

foureyed_dancer : Falling

ya_boi_shakespeare : In

foureyed_dancer : Love

ya_boi_shakespeare : With

foureyed_dancer : You

ya_boi_shakespeare : <3

foureyed_dancer : <3

kpp_papes : No. Way.

thekingofbrooklyn: No FRICKING WAY

pokerface : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

s_jacobs_ : ROMEO AND SPECS

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : SPECS AND ROMEO

the_crutch_master_morris : Yes! This is so amazing!

kid.blink : No bro !! This is how Mush and I were going to do it !!

kid.blink : Shoot that was supposed to be a secret

thekingofbrooklyn : WOAH

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : WOAH

pokerface : WOAH

kpp_papes : WOAH

ya_boi_shakespeare : WHAT

mushedpotatoes : BLINK

kid.blink : SORRY

thekingofbrooklyn : TOO MUCH INFORMATION TO PROCESS MY BRAIN IS MELTING

thewalkingmouth : Can we stop with the all caps?

thekingofbrooklyn : Well now we have because you broke the chain Davey

kpp_papes : ANYWAYS

thekingofbrooklyn : Nope we're back at it again

kpp_papes : Eh hem

foureyed_dancer : Dudes !!! This is amazing !!! Congrats #Blush

mushedpotatoes : Thanks !!

kid.blink : It isn't really a new thing though...

pokerface : Excuse me ???

mushedpotatoes : It might or might not have been a thing for three weeks

thekingofbrooklyn : WHAT THE-

the_crutch_master_morris : And we only find out now? How could you?

mushedpotatoes : Crutchy you know we love you and we're sooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyy

the_crutch_master_morris : Well in that case it's fine

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : You were never mad were you

the_crutch_master_morris : Nope

kid.blink : Well back to the whole point of this discussion

kid.blink : Specs and Romeo this is amazing

s_jacobs_ : I've shipped you guys since the second I saw you together

thekingofbrooklyn : Which was a LONG time ago

foureyed_dancer : So now probably would not be a good time to tell you this has been going on for four months ???

pokerface : SPOT

thewalkingmouth : Um...what?

pokerface : He just banged his head repeatedly on the table

pokerface : But Jack you owe me 10 bucks

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : UGH

ya_boi_shakespeare : You guys bet on us ???

foureyed_dancer : I feel so proud

thekingofbrooklyn : Race and Kath - you both owe me 15 bucks on Blink and Mush

s_jacobs_ : Kath you owe me 5 on Specs and Romeo

thekingofbrooklyn : Crutchy you owe me 5 on Specs and Romeo

mushedpotatoes : I'm not even going to ask the details of the bets because it would just take too long but I agree with Specs and Romeo because I feel very proud right now

thekingofbrooklyn : Most of them were just whether you guys were together already or not, and if so, how long

pokerface : Cause everybody knew you were going to get together cause duh

kpp_papes : Oh there's TONS more bets that we didn't just state because yes, it would take WAY too long

thekingofbrooklyn : Great

thekingofbrooklyn : Now even more people have their messes together for the dance

pokerface : We shall survive Spot

pokerface : But Spot

pokerface : When you asked Romeo if he had found his Julian yet, the '...' that he answered with was actually a 'yes but I can't tell you that' so he wins that argument

pokerface : OW THAT HURT SPOT

pokerface : Warning to you all

pokerface : Spot has a mean kick

 

 

 

5:59 PM

pokerface to 'Carpet Diamond'

pokerface : I think Spot has a concussion

pokerface : And he's blaming it solely on Romeo Specs Blink and Mush

thewalkingmouth : You mean a headache?

pokerface : No I mean a concussion

thekingofbrooklyn : Things are a little bit fuzzy

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ...

mushedpotatoes : Wait what did we do

kpp_papes : Spot are you ok ???

foureyed_dancer : @ Mush - made him bang his head on the table I guess

mushedpotatoes : Oh yeah...

thekingofbrooklyn : The room's upside down

pokerface : That's because you're laying on a couch

thekingofbrooklyn : Okeeeeee

thewalkingmouth : Do you guys need help over there...?

thekingofbrooklyn : Nah we be fineee

pokerface : I'm confiscating Spot's phone before he does something he will regret

thekingofbrooklyn : My head hurts

pokerface : Say bye

thekingofbrooklyn : BUEEE

pokerface : That works too

kid.blink : Is it just me or does Spot seem delirious ???

pokerface : I tried to give him painkillers...

thewalkingmouth : Did you read the prescription size on the bottle?

pokerface : No...

thewalkingmouth : Well now we know why Spot is delirious.

s_jacobs_ : Boys will never learn

s_jacobs_ : Am I right Kath ??

kpp_papes : Yes my dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Race.
> 
> I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving again! I'm going to a week long overnight summer camp, and we aren't allowed to bring our phones. However, I have a (hopefully) fun chapter that I'm writing for when I get back!


	5. The Dodgeball Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering elementary school and getting annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I posted another chapter because I'm leaving for a week! Enjoyyy

7:09 PM

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern to 'Carpet Diamond'

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : My dudes I am so bored

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : It's Friday night and I have nothing to do because Mush is visiting family in Texas Specs is at some ballet competition in Florida and Davey and Sarah are seeing the Sound of Music on Broadway

thekingofbrooklyn : Jack I'm literally sitting right next to you at your house you're so rude

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I'm not anything that you're not

thekingofbrooklyn : However true that may be I still find it rude

thekingofbrooklyn : I waste my gas on you

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Rude

thekingofbrooklyn : No

thekingofbrooklyn : Payback

kpp_papes : As...INTERESTING...as this may be...

foureyed_dancer : ...Please stop !?

ya_boi_shakespeare : SPECS

ya_boi_shakespeare : YOU'RE STILL HERE

foureyed_dancer : If by here you mean the group chat then yes, but I'm on a plane

ya_boi_shakespeare : AS LONG AS I CAN TALK TO YOU I MISS YOUUUUUU

foureyed_dancer : I miss you too Romeo :)

thekingofbrooklyn : There's a little bit of vomit in your toilet Jack

thekingofbrooklyn : Have fun cleaning that out

pokerface : You're so rude Spot

thekingofbrooklyn : What is it with all this rude stuff I feel personally attacked

kpp_papes : That's because you are being personally attacked

thekingofbrooklyn : Wtf Kath I thought you would be on my side

kpp_papes : I'm a lone wolf bro I take no sides

kid.blink : That is really true tho

kid.blink : We had the same PE class in elementary and remember when we would play dodgeball ??

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yeah

foureyed_dancer : Yeah

kid.blink : Well instead of staying with the side that picked her Kath ran out into the middle of the floor and started chucking balls wildly at anybody and everybody

kid.blink : I'm honestly surprised she never hit the coach

thekingofbrooklyn : That's because he would always take cover in his office when we played dodgeball remember

ya_boi_shakespeare : ...

kpp_papes : ...

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : No he didn't...

thekingofbrooklyn : Yes he did remember ?? Every time after he said go he would run into his office and hide there and not come out until it was over

ya_boi_shakespeare : ...

kpp_papes : ...

foureyed_dancer : Spot?

thekingofbrooklyn : Yes ?

foureyed_dancer : As you know I was in the same PE class as you

thekingofbrooklyn : Yes...

foureyed_dancer : But one day I had to sit through another class' PE class because Ms. Gardener was gone and didn't have a sub

thekingofbrooklyn : Get on with it

ya_boi_shakespeare : Don't rush my bae

foureyed_dancer : Thanks Rome

ya_boi_shakespeare : :)

foureyed_dancer : :)

kid.blink : AHEM I want to hear this story too

foureyed_dancer : Ok ok

foureyed_dancer : So that class was playing dodgeball and after the coach said go he didn't run and hide in his office. I asked him why he hadn't run and hid in his office like he did in our class

foureyed_dancer : And he gave me a funny look as if it should be obvious and said, 'Because Spot Conlon is in that class and isn't in this one'

pokerface : I'M DEAD

kpp_papes : He was scared of you hitting him with a ball ???? This is the best thing I've heard all day ??!!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : You've accomplished your goal Spot

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Striking fear into the hearts of many

kpp_papes : Yeah even the coach who was 6'5"

foureyed_dancer : He was terrified of you Spot

pokerface : He can do that with just one glare

thekingofbrooklyn : Thanks for your support bro it means a lot

kid.blink : I agree though Spot's glares are scary

kid.blink : Have you all ever been on the other side of one of them ??

ya_boi_shakespeare : Yes

kpp_papes : Uh duh

foureyed_dancer : ^Ikr who hasn't

pokerface : Many MANY times

thekingofbrooklyn : You guys are making me so fricking happy

kpp_papes : Spot has FEEELINGS ????!!!!

pokerface : THAT'S ADORABLE

thekingofbrooklyn : Oh shut up

pokerface : I just thought you were a big bad scary guy

pokerface : I mean small bad scary guy

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Impressive

kid.blink : What's impressive ??

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : The stream of profanities that just came out of Spot's mouth

 

 

 

  
10:42 PM

thewalkingmouth to 'Carpet Diamond'

thewalkingmouth : We're back from Broadway! It was so amazing!!!

kid.blink : Woah Davey's using multiple ! too much too much

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Why didn't you guys take meeeeeeeee

s_jacobs_ : Cause we didn't have a ticket

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : You could have bought another one

s_jacobs_ : And you could have bought one for yourself

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I thought gfs were supposed to be nice to their bfs

s_jacobs_ : You thought wrong brutha

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : bf*

s_jacobs_ : Fine bf

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yay:)

thekingofbrooklyn : 1) Stop melting me 2) Stop reminding me of the dance and that I have no one to go with but y'all are still gonna drag me there

pokerface : You fucker I'm standing right here

thekingofbrooklyn : You're point is

pokerface : You're not the only one without a date

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Spot I can't just not talk to my gf

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Spot ?

pokerface : He's probably off sulking like the big baby that he is

s_jacobs_ : Are you guys good ?? There a problem we should know about ??

pokerface : No not really

thewalkingmouth : Not really? That means there is a problem Race.

pokerface : There's no problem just leave me alone

kid.blink : We just want to help Race

pokerface : And I just want you to leave. Me. Tf. ALONE.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Well we messed that up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it :D See y'all in a week!


	6. Whaaaaaaaat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa stuff happens :D I know, I'm very vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bbbbAAAAAAAAaaaaacccckkkkkkk  
> from camp. And I have another chapter. And I hope you enjoy.

8:30 AM

kpp_papes to 'Carpet Diamond'

kpp_papes : EVERY MORNING AT HALF PAST EIGHT I GO EHEEYEHEEYEH TO GEORGIE

kpp_papes : AND EVERY MORNING AT HALF PAST EIGHT HE GOES EHEEYEHEEYEH TO ME

kpp_papes : NO NEED TO KNOCK, NO NEED TO RING, I JUST OPEN MY WINDOW, AND KICK OUT THE SCREEN AND GO EHEEYEHEEYEH TO GEORGIE

thekingofbrooklyn : O,,k,,then

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Wtf just happened

s_jacobs_ : Half past eight just happened

kpp_papes : Yes gurl

s_jacobs_ : *high five*

kpp_papes : *high five*

thekingofbrooklyn : *throws phone across room and walks out*

kpp_papes : *high fives again*

thekingofbrooklyn : *returns to the room to retrieve phone*

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : You guys are crazy

 

 

  
12:41 PM

mushedpotatoes to 'Carpet Diamond'

mushedpotatoes : Kath I can't believe you were up that early

kpp_papes : Neither can I but I had to sing for Georgie

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I still don't know what happened

s_jacobs_ : I duuu

mushedpotatoes : We know Sarah

s_jacobs_ : Just makin sure

s_jacobs : But Kath you better not be too tired cuz we're going dress shopping today remember

kpp_papes : Yes I remember Sarah

kpp_papes : There's no point tho I don't have a date and I can't go with you cuz you're going with Jack

the_crutch_master_morris : Poooooor Kathrine!

thekingofbrooklyn : Oh what, Kath gets a poor Katherine but I get nothing

ya_boi_shakespeare : That's because Katherine is nicer

kpp_papes : Yeah Spot, I'm nicer

thekingofbrooklyn : Are you sure we are talking about the same Katherine ??

kpp_papes : Oh shut up

 

 

  
4:56 PM

thekingofbrooklyn to 'Carpet Diamond'

thekingofbrooklyn : Yo I'm hecka hecka sick

foureyed_dancer : Well that's not good

thewalkingmouth : Spot what did you do? We were just talking to you earlier and you were fine!

thekingofbrooklyn : I didn't do anything Davey I just got sick

ya_boi_shakespeare : Didja puke

thekingofbrooklyn : ...no...what the heck was that ??

ya_boi_shakespeare : Just wonderin

thekingofbrooklyn : Whatever

thekingofbrooklyn : It's just a cold

thekingofbrooklyn : Or something

thekingofbrooklyn : I don't know don't ask me I'm not the doctor

foureyed_dancer : That's what Davey's for

thewalkingmouth : Since when? But Spot, do you have a temperature?

thekingofbrooklyn : Perty sure cuz my face is really hot but I'm freeeeeeeezing

foureyed_dancer : ^^See what I mean

thewalkingmouth : Well get a thermometer and take your temperature.

thekingofbrooklyn : Ok I found one by some miracle

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : It should not be a miracle that there is a thermometer in your house Spot that should be a warning sign of some sort or other

thekingofbrooklyn : Apartment

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : What ??

thekingofbrooklyn : I live in an apartment

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Same difference really

thewalkingmouth : What is your temperature Spot?

ya_boi_shakespeare : You better hurry up Spot Davey's getting impatient

thekingofbrooklyn : Ok ok

thekingofbrooklyn : Lessssss seeeee how do I work this thing

thekingofbrooklyn : Oooo what's this button !!

thekingofbrooklyn : Welp I found the cap

thewalkingmouth : We're going to need some help.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Lots and lots of help

thekingofbrooklyn : Don worry it's in my mouuuuth

thekingofbrooklyn : Help it's beeping what do I do !!!!!!!!!

thewalkingmouth : You take it out of your mouth Spot.

thekingofbrooklyn : Oh ok that's better that was really uncomfortable

thewalkingmouth : What's your temperature? It's the little number on the screen if you couldn't tell.

thekingofbrooklyn : Rude

thekingofbrooklyn : It says 9.501

foureyed_dancer : ?????

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : wHaT ????!!!!!!!

thewalkingmouth : Turn the thermometer around Spot.

thekingofbrooklyn : OooooooHHHHHhhhhhhHhhhHhHhHhH!!!!!!!!! That makes more sense

thekingofbrooklyn : It says 102.6

ya_boi_shakespeare : Yeet I'm comin over with los and los of ice packs

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I'll bring ice cream

thewalkingmouth : Jack, that won't help.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Shuddup Davey I really want ice cream right now

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Ok Spot I am here with Romeo and Davey

thekingofbrooklyn : Come on in it's unlocked

thewalkingmouth : Spot, you can't just leave your apartment door un- you know what, now is really not the time, we're coming in.

thekingofbrooklyn : Well come on then

thekingofbrooklyn : I officially love Jack he brought mint chocolate chip ice cream

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I know I'm just that amazing

ya_boi_shakespeare : What about little ol' me ??

thekingofbrooklyn : Y'all are great too Rome and Davey

thewalkingmouth : Spot, stop running around the living room and lay on the couch. You have a fever of 102.6, a stuffy nose, and a terrible cough.

thekingofbrooklyn : Fine just broadcast my sickness to the world why don't ya

thekingofbrooklyn : The one problem is that I got my wish of being sick but on the wrong day on the wrong week

pokerface : Oh here he goes again

thekingofbrooklyn : What the heck dude what's wrong with you ?? You don't have to be rude all of a sudden

pokerface : You act like I have no cause

thekingofbrooklyn : As far as I know you don't !!

pokerface : Fine you want to know

thekingofbrooklyn : Yeah I kinda do !!

pokerface : Will you stop complaining ?? I'm so sick of your continuous complaining about how terrible the dance is going to be and how much of a drag it'll be !!!

thekingofbrooklyn : Why do you care so much about my complaining and care about me going to the dance ??

pokerface : Maybe because I want to go to the dance with you !!

thekingofbrooklyn : Like a...date,,,?

pokerface : yeah

pokerface : just forget it

thekingofbrooklyn : No...I'd

thekingofbrooklyn : I'd really like that

ya_boi_shakespeare : AAAAAHHHHH

foureyed_dancer : ROMEO SHssssshhh

ya_boi_shakespeare : Sorry!

pokerface : You would?

thekingofbrooklyn : Yeah I would

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : HA his face is SO red right now !!!

thekingofbrooklyn : Stfu Jack

thekingofbrooklyn : I blame it on the fever

pokerface : :)

thekingofbrooklyn : ...

thekingofbrooklyn : ...:)

ya_boi_shakespeare : AAAAAAHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPRACE FOR LIFE...Yeah well that happened! Spot is a very special child, and Romeo just does whatever he wants...so does Jack actually. Welp, there we gooooo!


	7. Kath Ain't Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maroon 5 references and Davey maims someone......kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ICECREAMDOLLEY  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
> Enjoyy

10:23 PM

kpp_papes to 'Carpet Diamond'

kpp_papes : Wtf Sprace as soon as we are occupied you guys get your crap together

thekingofbrooklyn : Is she talking to us...

pokerface : I think so...

kpp_papes : Yes, duh, Spot + Race = Sprace

thekingofbrooklyn : O,,,k,,,then

ya_boi_shakespeare : THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER

the_crutch_master_morris : I KNOW RIGHT

s_jacobs_ : My dudes what is up with that I thought we had an understanding

thekingofbrooklyn : Sorry not sorry Race is mine

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : WOAH RACE LOUD NOISES LET ME KNOW BEFORE YOU ARE GOING TO SCREAM NEXT TIME

thewalkingmouth : Let me guess, Race is over at your house, read Spot's text, screamed, and dropped his phone.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yup

pokerface : He lies

ya_boi_shakespeare : WHAT did I tell you

ya_boi_shakespeare : They're ADORABLE

thekingofbrooklyn : Thx bro

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Race where the heck are you going

pokerface : It's pretty obvious

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ??

pokerface : Well, not to name any places, but it starts with Brook and ends with lyn

ya_boi_shakespeare : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

kid.blink : Congrats you guys you've melted Romeo

thekingofbrooklyn : ;]

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : GAH

thekingofbrooklyn : Let's face it we all know Race likes me better than you

pokerface : Tru dat

pokerface : <3

thekingofbrooklyn : <3

kpp_papes : Don't worry about me guys...I'll just sit over here...alone...and unwanted

the_crutch_master_morris : You'll always be wanted Kath!

kpp_papes : Oh my word Crutchy I love you so much you're such a cinnamon roll

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Ikr

thewalkingmouth : No, he's more like a rainbow cinnamon roll.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : IKR

s_jacobs_ : So anyways Kath and I found fantabulous dresses

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Send pics I wanna see

s_jacobs_ : No way!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Why not ?

kpp_papes : You have to wait until next Friday !!!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : What ?? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard ??

kid.blink : Just wait till Jack gets married if the bride and he decide to do the 24 hour thing

foureyed_dancer : Ha that'll be the day

the_crutch_master_morris : Did anyone else notice that Sprace is gone

thewalkingmouth : Yes, I did, I just wasn't going to say anything because it is Spot and Race, and who knows what's happening.

thekingofbrooklyn : Wtf we're watching Aladdin chill out

mushedpotatoes : ...

ya_boi_shakespeare : ...Interesting pick...

pokerface : Oh please like you don't all love it

thekingofbrooklyn : I CAN SHOW YOU THE WOOOOOOOOOOORLD

pokerface : You have $2.03

thekingofbrooklyn : I CAN SHOW YOU MY DRIIIIIIIIVEWAY

foureyed_dancer : Yeah, preeeeeetty sure that isn't in the movie

thekingofbrooklyn : Shuddup it is now

 

 

  
6:18 AM

thekingofbrooklyn to 'Carpet Diamond'

thekingofbrooklyn : I. AM. IN. MISERY.

 

 

  
9:45 AM

s_jacobs_ to 'Carpet Diamond'

s_jacobs_ : Was that a Maroon 5 reference?

thekingofbrooklyn : And if it was...

s_jacobs_ : I would hug you a thousand times I love them

mushedpotatoes : Well now we all know what Sarah's favorite band is

thewalkingmouth : I knew already.

kpp_papes : I knew already

thewalkingmouth : She always plays it around the house.

kpp_papes : She always sings it just about anywhere

thekingofbrooklyn : You guys are so in sync that it's creepy

thekingofbrooklyn : But anyways I have a fever of 101.7 still

thekingofbrooklyn : And yes Davey before you ask I did read it the right way

thewalkingmouth : I wasn't going to, but okay.

pokerface : Spot are you ok ??

thekingofbrooklyn : Yeah Ima gonna be fiiiiiiiiine

thekingofbrooklyn : But my eyes are kinda burning and my head hurts and the screen is kinda blurry good thing I have auto correct

foureyed_dancer : *AutoCorrect, we're there when you need us least*

kid.blink : ^So true tho

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Hey Race how did you not get sick weren't you with Spot last night

thekingofbrooklyn : Yeah he was but he has a really frickin strong immune system or some rubbish like that so he doesn't get sick >:(

thekingofbrooklyn : Not that I'm complaining I'm really glad that he was there

thekingofbrooklyn : I'm also glad

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ...

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Continue...

kpp_papes : Guys what the heck Spot is just gone

kpp_papes : I'm actually genuinely worried

ya_boi_shakespeare : Yeah I kinda am too

kid.blink : Should someone go over and check on him

fouryed_dancer : Yeah that might be a good idea

kpp_papes : Davey and I can go

thewalkingmouth : We're coming back from the library.

pokerface : Ok pls pls pls get there soon

the_crutch_master_morris : Don't worry Race, I'm sure he's fine!

pokerface : Yeah but it's SPOT

mushedpotatoes : Yeah well

foureyed_dancer : Spot can take care of himself Race he'll be fine

pokerface : ...

kpp_papes : GUYS

pokerface : WHAT ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

kpp_papes : LOOK AT THIS

               _hesprobablycountingsheep.jpg_

kpp_papes : HE FELL ASLEEP

pokerface : HALLELUJAH I WAS SCARED

ya_boi_shakespeare : Tryin real hard not to scream out of adorableness right now tryin real real hard

thewalkingmouth : He looks so...peaceful? This is crazy!

the_crutch_master_morris : I am never letting him live this down!

kpp_papes : Oh he just woke up

thewalkingmouth : I think his fever broke, he feels cooler.

thekingofbrooklyn : OW Davit rhay hyey

thewalkingmouth : *translation* Ow Davey, that hurt

kid.blink : Where's AutoCorrect when you need it now

mushedpotatoes : Just had to put that grammar in there

thewalkingmouth : But of course.

s_jacobs_ : Davey why did you hurt Spot ??? Am I going to have to file charges ???

thewalkingmouth : I didn't do anything to him, I just put the thermometer in his mouth.

thekingofbrooklyn : And it HURTS

kid.blink : Spot is a very...sensitive child

pokerface : MY POOR BOYFRIEND

thekingofbrooklyn : Thx babe

ya_boi_shakespeare : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

kid.blink : ROMEO

the_crutch_master_morris : ROMEO

mushedpotatoes : ROMEO

foureyed_dancer : ROMEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that was good! I never really know tbh  
> Happy birthday once again tot he lovely icecreamdolley! I hope it was fantastic!  
> Tag yourself I'm Romeo and Spot, and I love how out of all of the crazy things happening in the chat, they decide to yell at Romeo.


	8. Say who now?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Broadway and references....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while - I've been doing a lot of traveling! Well, here it is! Thanks for all the nice comments!

2:32 PM

foureyed_dancer to 'Carpet Diamond'

foureyed_dancer : This is an appreciation message for Romeo because he's the most amazing bf ever and deserves it

ya_boi_shakespeare : Thx babe !! luvU

foureyed_dancer : luvU2

thewalkingmouth : I rather like the band U2 as well.

kid.blink : Oh my goodness David

kpp_papes : AH IM CRYING TOO SWEET HALP I WISH SOMEONE LOVED ME

s_jacobs_ : There's always Oscar

thekingofbrooklyn : Race pass me some water

foureyed_dancer : ??

pokerface : I should not have given him that water

pokerface : I'm gonna go change

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : What ??

pokerface : Two words

pokerface : Spit

pokerface : Take

thekingofbrooklyn : WHAT ?????

thekingofbrooklyn : OSCAR ??????

ya_boi_shakespeare : As in Oscar DELANCEY ????

the_crutch_master_morris : Kath no!!!

kpp_papes : Sarah we promised never to talk about that ever again !!!!!!!!

s_jacobs_ : Chill y'all it's not gonna happen

mushedpotatoes : Well I speak for all of us when I say hallelujah for that !!!!

the_crutch_master_morris : But you have to tell us what happened !!!!!

thewalkingmouth : Yes, I am rather interested Kath!

kpp_papes : GAH NOOOOOOO

s_jacobs_ : Oscar asked Kath out in fifth grade

kpp_papes : SARAH

ya_boi_shakespeare : EEWWWWWWW COOTIESSSSSS

thekingofbrooklyn : AW NAH BRUH

pokerface : AAAAAAAND I'm back !!

mushedpotatoes : Kath tell me you said no !!

kpp_papes : Of course I did !! It's Oscar Fricking Delancey !!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : GOOD

kpp_papes : Goodness,,,ye of little faith

kid.blink : I mean ya never know

foureyed_dancer : Blink's right

foureyed_dancer : Coulda been like Beauty and the Beast

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yeah

ya_boi_shakespeare : Oh no here we go

thekingofbrooklyn : DONT YOU DARE SAY A WORD AGAINST BEAUTY AND THE BEAST IT IS A BEAUTIFUL MOVIE AND A BEAUTIFUL FAIRY TALE FULL OF LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE

pokerface : DONT YOU DARE SAY A WORD AGAINST BEAUTY AND THE BEAST IT IS A BEAUTIFUL MOVIE AND A BEAUTIFUL FAIRY TALE FULL OF LOVE AND ACCEPTANCE

ya_boi_shakespeare : And there we go

thewalkingmouth : Woah!!

kpp_papes : Yikes !!

s_jacobs_ : EEK

mushedpotatoes : You guys actually made Davey use two !! That's never happened before !!!!!!!!

thewalkingmouth : ^That is very true.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : SPOT AND RACE ARE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FANS

kid.blink : Dude how did you know that was coming ??

ya_boi_shakespeare : Did I never show you guys the video ??

mushedpotatoes : ....

the_crutch_master_morris : ....

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ....

ya_boi_shakespeare : K guess not

pokerface : ROMEO NO

ya_boi_shakespeare : It's already been sent

                    trufanzathart.vid

Romeo was standing outside of and apartment door, holding a box of pizza in one hand, and the camera out stretched with the other.

"Hey guys! This'll be sent to y'all soon enough I guess...so yeah...anyways I'm outside Race's apartment. Spot and Race are in there already, and I'm bringing the pizza, but I've decided to play a little prank on them and scare them! It's gonna be good!"

Romeo moved in closer to the door, getting ready to open it and scare them, but stopped in his tracks.

"What the...what the heck is that noise?" He presses his ear against the door, his eyebrows scrunching together. "It sounds like...singing!"

He thrust the door open, the camera fumbling in his grasp. He straightened out the camera, facing it away from him and I to the apartment, and walked into the apartment. He walked into the doorway of the living room. There, right in front of his eyes, are Spot and Race.

Singing along to Be Our Guest at the top of their lungs, they sat on the couch in front of the TV, arms waving around, laughing hysterically.

"What the heck!" came Romeo's voice gleefully from behind the camera, as he walked farther into the room.

Spot and Race froze. Their heads turned slllllloooooooooowwwwwwlllllllyyyy towards Romeo, their faces blank. The movie continued to play in the background, Lumiere dancing across the screen. Then, Spot waved a hand hypnotizingly at Romeo, and said in a hypnotic voice,

"Romeo, you have seen nothing here. This has never happened. You will now give us the pizza and leave. You will not remember this." Spot lowered his hand, and he and Race continued to look at Romeo.

"Spot, that didn't work when you wanted my donut, it's not going to work now."

Spot and Race turned their heads slowly to look at each other, turned them slowly back to Romeo, and screamed in unison,

"GET HIM"

Some colorful flashes were seen, most likely Spot and Race lunging towards him, and then the camera was moving around so that all you could see was blurs everywhere and the occasional foot. Then it went black.

 

 

 

thewalkingmouth : That is...

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Amazing

kid.blink : SPOT AND RACE LOVE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

the_crutch_master_morris : Honestly Sprace, same!

s_jacobs_ : ^YES

pokerface : BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FANS

thekingofbrooklyn : UNITE

thewalkingmouth : Count me in!

ya_boi_shakespeare : Wait, so they aren't going to get teased relentlessly? Dang it...I mean...yAy

foureyed_dancer : It's okay babe

mushedpotatoes : Look Rome just cuz you have terrible taste in musicals doesn't mean we all do

ya_boi_shakespeare : WHAT is wrong with Les Mis ?!?!?!?!?! Some one tell me what wrong this boy is seeing in the flawless musical known as Les Mis !!!!

foureyed_dancer : Mush Les Mis is amazing !!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : I'm with prancy McSpecs over there

foureyed_dancer : r00d

thewalkingmouth : I also agree with Specs and Romeo, just in a nicer way...

pokerface : ^

thekingofbrooklyn : Les Mis is great dude !!!!!!

mushedpotatoes : But it's just so sad my dudes !!!!! So many people DIE !!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : But it's still AMAZING

kpp_papes : It makes you FEEL

kid.blink : I didn't know that was possible for SOME PEOPLE

thekingofbrooklyn : You better not be referring to me

kid.blink : No !!! Of COURSE not....hehe....

mushedpotatoes : Babe you're with me right ?!?!?!

kid.blink : Um

kid.blink : Uh

kid.blink : Gotta blast

the_crutch_master_morris : Oooo, betrayed by your own boyfriend! That's gotta hurt, that's gotta hurt...

s_jacobs_ : Crutchy!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Crutchy!

thekingofbrooklyn : I love my dark strange son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just imagine Spot doing a spit take...  
> I hope you enjoyyyed  
> ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT  
> I am just going to ask your guys' opinions on future pairings, because I'm not sure if I want to stick with the ones I have or change them. So would you guys want:
> 
> David/Crutchy and Katherine/other or aro
> 
> David/Katherine and Crutchy/other or aro
> 
> Katherine/Crutchy and Davey/other
> 
> HALP cause idrk


	9. Giant Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giant cows
> 
> Or was it cow giants? Or gia- ya know what, just read the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am traveling once more, but I have brought you another chapter
> 
> I don't really like this chapter all that much so please tell me what you think :p

Tuesday, 7:16 AM

kid.blink to 'Carpet Diamond'

kid.blink : THERE ARE GIANTS IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
THERE ARE GREAT TALL TERRIBLE GIANTS IN THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

thekingofbrooklyn : REALLY???!!!!!!! Darn I knew I should have traded my cow for that kid's bean !!!!!!

s_jacobs_ : AH SPOOOOOTTT

ya_boi_shakespeare : OH MY GOODNESS

pokerface : SPOT

the_crutch_master_morris : I see the light!!!

mushedpotatoes : HALP ME IM DYIN

kid.blink : That is the best play on that song that I have ever heard

kpp_papes : *chokes on toast*

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Nothing like a bit of Spot humor to brighten the day

thewalkingmouth : 1) Spot, I love you and your Broadway puns, 2) Where did that come from Blink?

kid.blink : Yeah,,,Mush and I might have watched Into the Woods last night

mushedpotatoes : 4 or 5 times

thekingofbrooklyn : Luv you 2 Dave

foureyed_dancer : FOUR or FIVE times ?!!!!?!?!?

pokerface : Back off he's mine Davey

kpp_papes : Did you guys even sleep

thewalkingmouth : I wasn't trying to take him Race.

mushedpotatoes : Not really no

ya_boi_shakespeare : BLUSH IS FOR REALSIES

kid.blink : Yeah Rome it has been for four weeks

s_jacobs_ : Yeah three of which we didn't know about

mushedpotatoes : Hehe,,,,,

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Dude who legit says for realsies

thewalkingmouth : You just did Jack.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Yeah but I mean for realsies

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Oh shoot

thekingofbrooklyn : The eyebrow raise is so real right now

s_jacobs_ : I have your answer Jack

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ??

s_jacobs_ : You say for realsies

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Why is my girlfriend so mean to me

thekingofbrooklyn : It's called being s a v a g e

s_jacobs_ : High five from down the hall Spot

thekingofbrooklyn : High five from down the hall

 

 

  
Tuesday, 8:27 AM

kpp_papes to 'Carpet Diamond'

kpp_papes : On to the more important question

kpp_papes : Why does Spot have a cow ??

 

 

  
Tuesday, 10:02 AM

foureyed_dancer to 'Carpet Diamond'

foureyed_dancer : I sincerely hope with all of my heart soul and being that Spot does not have a cow

thekingofbrooklyn : Well I don't technically but my uncle does

foureyed_dancer : ,,,,,

the_crutch_master_morris : Wow

kpp_papes : Please tell me you've never ridden it

thekingofbrooklyn : No can do

pokerface : Spot !!!!

kpp_papes : You're not supposed to ride just everyday dairy cows !!!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : I was four okay and it only happened once

foureyed_dancer : Oh my gosh

thewalkingmouth : Can't you just imagine a little four year old Spot riding a frantic cow around a pasture and saying, "Look momma, I did it!" while his mom chases after the cow screaming and trying to get him down.

s_jacobs_ : Oh. My. Sweet. Heart.

kpp_papes : Davey I really fricking love you

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Dude that's so cute wtf

pokerface : I just melted

pokerface : You literally just melted me

pokerface : Are you happy now Davey

foureyed_dancer : That is legit the best scenario ever

thekingofbrooklyn : It's pretty accurate too

kid.blink : I legit cannot stop laughing someone help me

mushedpotatoes : On this date, Mush Meyers was killed by Spot Conlon and Davey Jacobs, who were working together to murder him through adorable scenarios. He will be remembered fondly.

kid.blink : Babe no

pokerface : Dibs on your movies

mushedpotatoes : THANKS Race

pokerface : Yw

thekingofbrooklyn : I found the video

pokerface : ??

thekingofbrooklyn : While my mom chased me and the cow around my dad decided to just video tape the whole thing

lookatmemomma.vid

the_crutch_master_morris : Dead

the_crutch_master_morris : All I can say is that I am dead

kid.blink : Crap. Can't. Breath.

ya_boi_shakespeare : THIS IS SO CUTE

kpp_papes : SPOT YOURE SO FRICKIN ADORABLE

ya_boi_shakespeare : AAAAAAHHHHHH

s_jacobs_ : We need to send this in to AFV I swear I'm gonna do it

thewalkingmouth : ^We actually really need to do that.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Again this is so cute wtf

 

 

Tuesday, 10:22 AM

pokerface to thekingofbrooklyn

pokerface : Spot you are most definitely my soulmate I love you so much

pokerface : Crap sorry I didn't mean to send that

pokerface : Spot

pokerface : Spot say something

pokerface : Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I know, I know, I'm very evil
> 
> ANYways, thinking I'm probably doing David/Kath and Crutchy aro so comment
> 
> I was trying to type ya_boi_shakespeare once in this chapter and I typed ya_blink_mush, cause it was when he said BLUSH IS FOR REALSIES
> 
> Congrats to you if you read all that


	10. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F. L. U. F. F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm posting! I had this chapter written for a long time, but had terrible wifi when traveling, so I couldn't post it, so it's here nOw
> 
> Enjoyy

Tuesday, 3:02 PM

thewalkingmouth to pokerface

thewalkingmouth : What in the name of all poetic speeches did you say to Spot? He is currently pacing my living room, hyperventilating, and flapping his hands around, while muttering to himself!!!

pokerface : Is he okay ??????

thewalkingmouth : Well I don't know!

thewalkingmouth : All he said when I asked him that was, well, nothing! He just kept pacing on the spot and shaking his hands!

pokerface : So why did you immediately think I said something?

pokerface : It WAS me but that's besides the point

thewalkingmouth : His mutterings sound an awful lot like Race.

pokerface : Oh,,,,yeah,,,,well

thewalkingmouth : Also, you're the only one that can cause Spot to react to something so strongly.

pokerface : ,,,,,,really?

thewalkingmouth : Yeah.

thewalkingmouth : Now what the heck did you say?!

pokerface : I mighta told him that he was my soulmate and that I really really love him

thewalkingmouth : Well.

thewalkingmouth : That makes sense.

thewalkingmouth : You know he's not good with emotions, what did you expect?

pokerface : I don't know!!!!! I didn't even mean to send the text it just HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!

thewalkingmouth : Okay, you know what, I'm making him talk to you.

thewalkingmouth : He'll be talking soon, trust me.

 

 

  
Tuesday, 3:16 PM

thekingofbrooklyn to pokerface

thekingofbrooklyn : RACE!!!!! Davey just told me that you were in a wreck!!!!! Are you okay????!!!!! What happened!!!!!?????? What hospital are you at????!!!!!!! I'm coming down there!!!!!!!!!

pokerface : Wait

pokerface : What????

pokerface : NO

pokerface : Spot I wasn't in a wreck !!!!

thekingofbrooklyn :

pokerface : Spot I am so sorry

pokerface : I shouldn't have thrown what I said before on you like that, not so suddenly

pokerface : I know you're not good with emotional stuff and I knew that and I still said it and I am so so so so so so sorry

pokerface : Please forgive me

thekingofbrooklyn : so you don't really love me

thekingofbrooklyn : i should have known

thekingofbrooklyn : who could ever love me

pokerface : NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

pokerface : NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

pokerface : Spot I love you so much I can't even say! I love you more than life itself!!!!!! I would give everything I have and more if it meant I could love you freely!!!!!! I would sell my soul to make you happy I. Love. You. Spot Conlon I love you so much that I don't even know what to say. I can't survive with out you I NEED you Spot, I need you to keep going on. You are my soulmate, and I. Love. You.

pokerface : And it's okay if you can't tell me it back right now, if you can't say it, I can wait

pokerface : I will wait

pokerface : For you

thekingofbrooklyn : You don't have to

thekingofbrooklyn : You are my everything, my heart, my soul, my happiness, my LIFE. I NEED you with me. PLEASE don't EVER leave me I need you Race I,,,,,I

thekingofbrooklyn : I love you Race

pokerface : I love you too Spot

thekingofbrooklyn : Forever?

pokerface : Forever

thekingofbrooklyn : How fast can you make it to my apartment?

pokerface : It's a 45 minute drive

pokerface : I can make it in twenty

thekingofbrooklyn : <3

pokerface : <3

thekingofbrooklyn : <3

pokerface : Always gotta have the last say

thekingofbrooklyn : You know it

 

 

 

Tuesday, 4:27 PM

thewalkingmouth to pokerface

thewalkingmouth : So,,,,you guys are like, good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is in 14 days...  
> *sigh*  
> At least I get to see my friends
> 
> Please comment because I love reading them and they really do motivate me to keep writing!!!!  
> Luv u all <3


	11. Davey Has A Lying Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying, crash lying, and crashes.
> 
> Lil bit of swearing I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally had this chapter written for two weeks so I'm finally posting it YAY
> 
> Oh I just saw lightning out my window....COOL
> 
> I have a fun idea! Comment what country you live in! I dunno if I have any international readers but it'd be amazing if I did and I'd like to here from you guys!
> 
> Anyways - ENJOYY

Tuesday, 5:13 PM

thekingofbrooklyn to 'Carpet Diamond'

thekingofbrooklyn : Davey has a lying problem

 

 

  
Tuesday, 6:07 PM

s_jacobs_ to 'Carpet Diamond'

s_jacobs_ : Yeah I've noticed that

thewalkingmouth : When have I ever lied? Recently at least.

thekingofbrooklyn : ...

thekingofbrooklyn : You literally told me earlier today that Race had been in a wreck to get me to talk to him

foureyed_dancer : Why weren't you talking to him?

thekingofbrooklyn : Not important

s_jacobs_ : Well I was just joking

s_jacobs_ : But speaking of David

thewalkingmouth : Oh no.

s_jacobs_ : I walked into his room yesterday and he was sitting in his chair at his desk fiddling with something

s_jacobs_ : But he was singing, and he was singing Shot to the Heart by Bon Jovi

s_jacobs_ : It was so amazing! Like really really amazing!!!! I swear he shot ME in the heart

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Did you record it

s_jacobs_ : Yes of course I did what do take me for I'm not a heathen

thewalkingmouth : Sarah!

s_jacobs_ : Davey!

pokerface : SEND

s_jacobs_ : OK

                      heshotmyheart.vid

kpp_papes : FUDGCICLE

ya_boi_shakespeare : FIWHWBSLDODYEV

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : THATS FRICKING AMAZING

pokerface : DAVEY

foureyed_dancer : WELL FUDGE

mushedpotatoes : He did just shoot me in the heart!!!!!

kid.blink : FRICK IM DEAD

thekingofbrooklyn : THIS IS THE BEST

thekingofbrooklyn : DAVEY PLEASE I NEED YOUR VOICE!!!!!!! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME

thewalkingmouth : Please Spot, you can not be talking.

thekingofbrooklyn : ??

thewalkingmouth : I still have that video of you singing 'For Forever' from 'Dear Evan Hansen.'

thekingofbrooklyn : Crap you still have that

pokerface : SEND

s_jacobs_ : Send it!!!!! It's going to be amazing!!!!!!!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Spot you're an amazing singer !!!!! Send it Davey I must hear this beauty!!!!!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : Davey don't send it it's so bad

thewalkingmouth : Sorry Spot

                       spotsforforever.vid

the_crutch_master_morris : I am literally speechless

mushedpotatoes : Well fisg

mushedpotatoes : FISG

kid.blink : My life is a lie why have I never heard this before Spot kill me you killed me

foureyed_dancer : THIS. IS. AMAZING. AF.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Dude,,,,I don't know what to say,,,,this is amazing,,,,

ya_boi_shakespeare : This is insane !!!!!

kpp_papes : Spot this is beautiful I literally have tears in my eyes !!!!!

s_jacobs_ : ^Same! Tears,,,,just so great,,,,

the_crutch_master_morris : This is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard

foureyed_dancer : I feel like my soul was literally just dug out of my chest and put on an emotional roller coaster

s_jacobs_ : I can't even say how pretty this is,,,,literally brought tears to my eyes

pokerface : Spot,,,,babe,,,,why do you never sing for me it's so beautiful

thekingofbrooklyn : Cause it's not good

pokerface : Babe,,,,yes it is,,,,

thekingofbrooklyn : You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend

pokerface : No I'm not !!!!!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : No he's not

the_crutch_master_morris : Yeah, none of the rest of us are your boyfriend and we agree !!!!

kpp_papes : Dude Sarah and I are literally crying

foureyed_dancer : Yeah Romeo is too but you didn't hear it from me

ya_boi_shakespeare : Specs!!!!

foureyed_dancer : What

foureyed_dancer : It's true

ya_boi_shakespeare : Ugh

kpp_papes : Is it ??

ya_boi_shakespeare : .......yes.......

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : There you go Spot

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : There's your proof

thekingofbrooklyn : Thanks guys

the_crutch_master_morris : No need to thank us for telling the truth

kid.blink : Oh !!!!!

kid.blink : I just remembered that I have a video of Spot rapping Guns and Ships

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : Oh yes !!!!

mushedpotatoes : Spot can rap the hell out of Guns and Ships

kpp_papes : SEND

                          DAMNilton.vid

fouryeyed_dancer : YES BRUTHA

ya_boi_shakespeare : DAMNilton is right !!!!

thewalkingmouth : You go Spot!

kpp_papes : BROADWAY HERE HE COMES

s_jacobs_ : How can anyone rap that fast ?????!!!!!!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : It's not that hard at all really

s_jacobs_ : WHAT?????

kid.blink : WHAT??????

the_crutch_master_morris : WHAT?????

thekingofbrooklyn : What!!!!

s_jacobs_ : Yes it i- you know what forget it

thekingofbrooklyn : Anyways thanks again guys

ya_boi_shakespeare : We gotchoo bro

pokerface : I love you Spot

thekingofbrooklyn : I love you Race

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : WHAT

ya_boi_shakespeare : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

foureyed_dancer : AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

s_jacobs_ : I. AM. SHOOKETH.

kpp_papes : AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

s_jacobs_ : YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS

the_crutch_master_morris : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

The 'Carpet Diamond' group chat has crashed, please try again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/o to Sugamamamomshi, my fellow Dear Evan Hansen lover. It was really funny for me, because I had written this chapter before I had read those chapters in your fic (yeah...I'm just now posting it), and I thought it was ironic so yup! And yeah, I used your shooketh comment line :D
> 
> Comment and kudos please because I love this and I love you guys and I love it here! 
> 
> Oh yeah, comment your country!


	12. Pots and Pans, but not the type you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after they crashed the chat :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTUP WORLD ITS ME  
> I decided to finally post this chapter. I didn't post it before because I was having some trouble figuring out what to do with the story, seeing as I had two different requests for ships. And it's really sad when someone's ship doesn't sail, by I'm writing a one shot for the other ship so PLEASE DONT HATE MEEEEEEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Enjoyy

Wednesday, 6:54 AM

kpp_papes to 'Carpet Diamond'

kpp_papes : ....

thekingofbrooklyn : ....

mushedpotatoes : ....

kid.blink : ....

pokerface : ....

kpp_papes : let's not do that again yeah

thekingofbrooklyn : my phone can only handle so many crashes

pokerface : anything for u babe

kid.blink : ew gross

mushedpotatoes : ......

kid.blink : luv u babe

pokerface : hypacrit

thewalkingmouth : *Hypocrite

pokerface : oh look at u mr fancypants with ur

pokerface : big

pokerface : corrections

kpp_papes : race just

kpp_papes : stop

pokerface : MOOD KILLER

mushedpotatoes : sigh

 

 

 

Wednesday, 8:19 AM

thekingofbrooklyn to 'Carpet Diamond'

thekingofbrooklyn : i have something to say its very importnt

thewalkingmouth : Important*

thekingofbrooklyn : shut up Davey

kpp_papes : fine Spot what is it

thekingofbrooklyn : IM GAY

thekingofbrooklyn : THATS WHAT I SAY

thekingofbrooklyn : ITS THE VERY MOST IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE DAY

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : we know ur gay Spot what the heck

pokerface : IIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM

pokerface : ALSO GAY

kpp_papes : yeah Race we know

the_crutch_master_morris : IIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM PAAAAAAAANNNNNN

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : what???????

kpp_papes : WHAT?!?!?!?

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : i see how it is Kath u just had to out do me

mushedpotatoes : wait Crutchy seriously ???

the_ceutch_master_morris : yeah?? This has been a thing for like forever????

kid.blink : goodness we r stupid

thekingofbrooklyn : well if u weren't so wrapped up in Mush

kid.blink : well if u weren't so wrapped in Race

thekingofbrooklyn : touché

the_crutch_master_morris : i thought i told u guys tho!!!!

foureyed_dancer : NOOO!!!!

kpp_papes : nOpe!!!!!

the_crutch_master_morris : well....im pan!!!!

pokerface : thAnks Crutchy

kpp_papes : YAY CRUTCHY

thewalkingmouth : I'm so happy for you Crutchy! Even though this has been a thing for forever!

the_crutch_master_morris : thanks Davey!

thekingofbrooklyn : WE LOVE YOU CRUTCHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kpp_papes : I WAS GONNA SAY THAT BOI FRICK YOU

thekingofbrooklyn : HAHA

thekingofbrooklyn : HES MY DARK STRANGE SON NOT YOURS

kpp_papes : WE CAN SHARE HIM

thekingofbrooklyn : NO

kpp_papes : race how do u live with this selfish creature

pokerface : without getting any ice cream that's how

thekingofbrooklyn : well that's mean

thekingofbrooklyn : im leaving now

pokerface : no babe im sorry Spot

pokerface : please

pokerface : come back ill do anything

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : anything??? for SPOT?????

thewalkingmouth : Jack!

thekingofbrooklyn : anything?

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ok ok im sorry Davey !!!!!!

pokerface : anything

thekingofbrooklyn : b there or b square

pokerface : definitely

thewalkingmouth : Translation : Race is bringing mint chocolate chip ice cream over to Spot's apartment, and they are going to cuddle and watch Beauty and the Beast for the 47th time.

kid.blink : HA

foureyed_dancer : YOU JUST GOT CALLED OUT SON

thekingofbrooklyn : first of all Davey aojrmtfpcjdnd you

thekingofbrooklyn : second of all

thekingofbrooklyn : its the 48th time not the 47th

kpp_papes : OOH BURNED DAVEY BURNED

thewalkingmouth : Oh, I am so sorry Spot.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : sarcastic Davey is The Best

s_jacobs_ : ikr

s_jacobs_ : it doesn't happen a lot but when it does

s_jacobs_ : its pure beauty

foureyed_dancer : so while that's happening.....

the_crutch_master_morris : wait Specs, does this mean you're my grandpa???

foureyed_dancer : wait WHAT??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good
> 
> And yes, Specs is a grandpa now apparently.......oh well
> 
> And for a_cool_username I am writing a one shot and I really really really hope you like it! I've wanted to do a Davey/Crutchy for a while now so it's great. I hope you still enjoy the story :)
> 
> BYE MY LOVELY FANSIESSSSSSS SWEET DREAMSSSSSSS OR DAYSSSSSSSSSD YAAAAAAAAAAAY
> 
> And school's back in, I'm just excited for fall play auditions!


	13. Oh Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games and unclosetings
> 
> I don't know if that's a word, but I just made it one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I honestly could have sworn that I just uploaded this yesterday or the day before but I DIDNT
> 
> So here's another chapter of craziness. This chapter is insanely long, but I hope that it's good! I have callbacks tomorrow so I'm really excited and nervous - auditions were today! AAAAAAAHHHHH
> 
> Anyways, enjoyy

Wednesday, 3:16 PM

pokerface to 'Carpet Diamond'

pokerface : so i officially just came out to my parents

pokerface : and by came out i mean was thrown under the bus by my sisters

foureyed_dancer : ??

pokerface : i was sitting on the couch in the living room with my parents when my sisters walk in

pokerface : ayala and mia

pokerface : and ayala just says 'i just wanted you guys to know that i am lesbian' to my parents

pokerface : and they were like okay

mushedpotatoes : plz let this have a happy ending

ya_boi_shakespeare : sssssssshhhhhhh

pokerface : and then mia said 'im also lesbian'

pokerface : and my dad just sighed and put his head in his hands and I got really worried for my sisters and myself cuz I never came out to them and my mom was hugging them and saying how proud of them she was and how she loves them no matter what

pokerface : and then my dad looked up

mushedpotatoes : STOP THIS SOUNDS SO OMINOUS

ya_boi_shakespeare : SSSSSSSHHHHHH

kid.blink : well those roles are oddly reversed

pokerface : and he just sighed again but smiled and said 'im very proud of you both for being who you truly are and being brave enough to step out and trust us......but does anybody in this family like dudes?!?!?!?!'

pokerface : and mia just said 'yeah! Race does!'

foureyed_dancer : good job mia

mushedpotatoes : RACE DID IT GO OKAY IS EVERYTHING OKAY WHAT DID THEY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

pokerface : im fine mush they are accepting and love me for who I am and are not homophobic dickheads

mushedpotatoes : GOOD

kid.blink : he just sighed so heavily in relief

pokerface : luv ya mush

kid.blink : HES MINE

mushedpotatoes : luv ya race

thekingofbrooklyn : HES MINE

pokerface : now i can bring the ice cream over to my bfs house and watch batb and cuddle FINALLY

thekingofbrooklyn : cuddle what do you mean cuddle the great spot conlon does not cuddle

pokerface : yes you do

foureyed_dancer : yes you do

ya_boi_shakespeare : yes you do

kid.blink : yes you do

mushedpotatoes : yes you do

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : yes you do

the_crutch_master_morris : yes you do

kpp_papes : yes you do

s_jacobs_ : yes you do

thewalkingmouth : Yes you do.

pokerface : the grammar burns my eyes but thanks for helpin dave

thekingofbrooklyn : i don't need y'all anyways

pokerface : yes you do

kpp_papes : yes you do

ya_boi_shakespeare : yes you do

the_crutch_master_morris : yes you do

thekingofbrooklyn : ALRIGHT WE GET IT

 

 

 

Wednesday, 3:42 PM

thekingofbrooklyn to pokerface

thekingofbrooklyn : i know you'll be here in a couple of minutes but i just wanted to say that I love you so much and am really proud of you for coming out even if you're going to say your sister did it - you didn't deny it or pretend or hide and you are so strong and ill always be here for you

thekingofbrooklyn : i promise

pokerface : frick i love you so much spot

thekingofbrooklyn : i love you more than anything

pokerface : me too

 

 

 

Wednesday, 7:56 PM

kpp_papes to 'Carpet Diamond'

kpp_papes : GUYS

kid.blink : YEAH

kpp_papes : WE SHOULD PLAY TRUTH OR DARE

kpp_papes : BUT LIKE

kpp_papes : ONLINE RELATED

the_crutch_master_morris : that sounds fun!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : im in cuz y not

s_jacobs_ : ill do it

foureyed_dancer : were (rome and i) are playing

mushedpotatoes : me too

kid.blink : same

pokerface : were in

kpp_papes : oh yeah how was batb

thekingofbrooklyn : magical, as always

kpp_papes : davey you playing?

thewalkingmouth : Why not.

thekingofbrooklyn : LES GO

thewalkingmouth : Our brother does not have a phone, sorry Spot.

thekingofbrooklyn : hahaha davey ur so funny

thewalkingmouth : Why thank you.

kpp_papes : ANYWAYS

kpp_papes : crutch truth or dare

the_crutch_master_morris : um....truth

kpp_papes : darn

kpp_papes : which one of us did you meet first and how? (i honestly don't remember)

the_crutch_master_morris : i met spot first

the_crutch_master_morris : he saved me from the delancey brothers cuz they were knocking me around

s_jacobs_ : aw spot that's so nice!

the_crutch_master_morris : and then he helped me up, handed me my crutch, asked me name, and invited me to hang out with you guys

ya_boi_shakespeare : and spot doesn't just invite anybody

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ur so awesome spot

thekingofbrooklyn : the delanceys are jerks nobody should have to deal with them

thekingofbrooklyn : and nobody hurts my dark strange son

the_crutch_master_morris : love you spot

thekingofbrooklyn : luv ya crutch

the_crutch_master_morris : okay um

the_crutch_master_morris : mush

mushedpotatoes : truthhhh

the_crutch_master_morris : darn......um........what's your full legal name

pokerface : ooh crutchy throwin the legal names out there

mushedpotatoes : ugh nevermind crutchy i pick dare

the_crutch_master_morris : hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
NOPE

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : s a v a g e

mushedpotatoes : my name

mushedpotatoes : is

mushedpotatoes : michael benjamin meyers

kid.blink : isn't it hottttt

thewalkingmouth : Thats actually a really nice name. You should hear Jack's.

foureyed_dancer : woah blink chill chill chill

kid.blink : NO

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : thanks a lot davey

mushedpotatoes : OKAY

mushedpotatoes : um

mushedpotatoes : specs truth or dare

foureyed_dancer : dare cause ima gryffindor

thekingofbrooklyn : sure you are specs

foureyed_dancer : shut up already spot

mushedpotatoes : i dare you to write romeo a love poem

foureyed_dancer : oh that's easy cuz I love him so much

kpp_papes : AW

pokerface : catch romeo screechin and dropping his phone

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : no no no that was you Race when Spot said you are his

ya_boi_shakespeare : fu race

pokerface : fu jack

foureyed_dancer : okay here it is

foureyed_dancer :  
The stars do not compare  
There are no words to share  
The light in my heart  
For my love  
Romeo

mushedpotatoes : A++++++++++++++++

ya_boi_shakespeare : GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

thewalkingmouth : This is truly adorable!

s_jacobs_ : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

foureyed_dancer : okay

foureyed_dancer : jack truth or dare

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : truth

foureyed_dancer : haha what's your full legal name

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

kpp_papes : hahaha suffer

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : my name

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : is

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : JACKSON GORDON CHRISTOPHER GERARD KELLY

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : it's like a bandaid you just gotta rip it off

thewalkingmouth : I never do that with bandaids. It could reopen a scab or wound. However, I also never use bandaids because they are honestly unsanitary and a waste to the environment.

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : well aren't you the smart one

thewalkingmouth : Yes. Yes I am.

kpp_papes : catch every single one of us DYING of LAUGHTER at jacks NAME!!!!!!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : you mean Jackson Gordon Christopher Gerard Kelly's name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kid.blink : AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

foureyed_dancer : CANT. BREATHE!!!!!!!!!

ya_boi_shakespeare : I MEAN WHO NAMES THEIR CHILD THAT???!!??!?!!!?!!?!

the_crutch_master_morris : AHAHAHAHAH

pokerface : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

s_jacobs_ : OH MAN

s_jacobs_ : I WAS HONESTLY CONFUSED WHEN DAVEY SAID THAT YOU SHOULD HEAR JACKS BECASUE HE JUST TOLD ME THAT IT WAS JACKSON CHRISTOPHER KELLY AND NOT THE REST AND IM LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOWWWWWWWW

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : thAnks guys

thekingofbrooklyn : WOOOOOOO

kpp_papes : aw man im crying so hard

mushedpotatoes : jackson gordon christopher gerard kelly

kpp_papes : AW GREAT YOU SET ME OFF AGAIN

 

 

  
Wednesday, 9:01 PM

s_jacobs_ to 'Carpet Diamond'

s_jacobs_ : okay now that we're done laughing at my boyfriend who I love very dearly but has a horrible legal name......

foureyed_dancer : if you guys got married you would be Mrs. Jackson Gordon Christopher Gerard Kelly

s_jacobs_ : FUCK

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : MARRIED?!?!!?!??

s_jacobs_ : DOUBLE FUCK

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : MARRIED??!?!?!?!?

thekingofbrooklyn : OKAY OKAY EVERYBODY LETS CALM DOWN NOBODYS GETTING MARRIED OKAY

thekingofbrooklyn : jack it's your turn to ask

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : fine spot truth or dare

thekingofbrooklyn : dang um dare i guess

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : i dare you to let me change your profile pic on twitter for 24 hours

thekingofbrooklyn : ugh fine but nothing too bad jack

mushedpotatoes : son gordon chistopher gerard kelly

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : MUSH

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : it has been changed

thekingofbrooklyn : really jack

ya_boi_shakespeare : what is it?

thekingofbrooklyn : it's the one of me sleeping on the couch at the Christmas party last year

kpp_papes : lovely

pokerface : i agree spot always looks lovely

thekingofbrooklyn : <3

pokerface : <3

the_crutch_master_morris : PDA PDA PDA STOP STOP STOP MY INNOCENT EYES

thewalkingmouth : Don't scar the poor child!

thekingofbrooklyn : he's been scarred

pokerface : yeah by jacks full legal name

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : DROP IT

kpp_papes : crutchy the innocent

mushedpotatoes : we must keep it this way

s_jacobs_ : yes brutha

thekingofbrooklyn : ok it's my turn and I have a group dare

kpp_papes : okay......so we all have to do it???

thekingofbrooklyn : yup

thekingofbrooklyn : don't worry it's not that bad

kid.blink : what happened to the truth option

thekingofbrooklyn : it jumped out the window and disappeared

thekingofbrooklyn : or died

thekingofbrooklyn : whichever you prefer

thekingofbrooklyn : i get to change y'alls tags to whatever i want and get to choose when i switch it back

ya_boi_shakespeare : WE'RE DOOMED

kid.blink : damn right we are

thekingofbrooklyn has changed ya_boi_shakespeare to ihaveathingforglasses

ihaveathingforglasses : no i don't! just specs glasses!

thekingofbrooklyn has changed s_jacobs_ to sarahnotsoplainortall

sarahnotsoplainortall : really spot, really

foureyed_dancer : third grade book reference

thekingofbrooklyn has changed pokerface to spot_loves_this_italian

spot_loves_this_italian : luv u 2 babe

thekingofbrooklyn : <3

thekingofbrooklyn has changed santa.fe.jack.o.lantern to jacksongordonchistophergerardkelly

jacksongordonchistophergerardkelly : SPOT

thekingofbrooklyn : nah im just kidding

thekingofbrooklyn : i have to change it or else I'll start crying with laughter every time I see it

jacksongordonchistophergerardkelly : no you just mean you're intimidated by my manliness and courage and strength

thekingofbrooklyn : did I say that

jacksongordonchistophergerardkelly : no

thekingofbrooklyn : then I guess I didn't mean that

kid.blink : you got SCHOOLED SON

jacksongordonchistophergerardkelly : tell him sarah!

sarahnotsoplainortall : no can do babe i was raised to not tell lies

thewalkingmouth : Not that you ever lived by it but, hey, you do you.

thekingofbrooklyn : oh yeah davey

thekingofbrooklyn has changed thewalkingmouth to mrfancypants

mrfancypants : Great. Just great.

thekingofbrooklyn : you love me, you know you do

thekingofbrooklyn has changed mushedpotatoes to why_the_hell_am_i_dating_a_pirate

thekingofbrooklyn has changed kid.blink to great.odens.eye.patch

why_the_hell_am_i_dating_a_pirate : because i love him that's why

great.odens.eye.patch : just why

thekingofbrooklyn : oh i still have to change jacks

thekingofbrooklyn has changed jacksongordonchistophergerardkelly to peanutbutterkelly

peanutbutterkelly : really spot really

ihaveathingforglasses : i don't get it

thekingofbrooklyn : he's allergic to peanuts

ihaveathingforglasses : oh right

thekingofbrooklyn : now who's next

thekingofbrooklyn : CRUTCHY MA SON

thekingofbrooklyn has changed the_crutch_master_morris to spotsdarkstrangeson

spotsdarkstrangeson : yay!

thekingofbrooklyn has changed foureyed_dancer to prancymcspecs

prancymcspecs : sigh

thekingofbrooklyn : AND kath

kpp_papes : here we go

kpp_papes : goodbye old beloved tag this is the last time i shall use you

thekingofbrooklyn has changed kpp_papes to pulitzersplumbingcompany

pulitzersplumbingcompany : NO

pulitzersplumbingcompany : ABSOLUTELY NOT

pulitzersplumbingcompany : CHANGE IT NOW

thekingofbrooklyn : FINE

thekingofbrooklyn has changed pulitzersplumbingcompany to notsomelittlevaudville

notsomelittlevaudeville : thAnk you

thekingofbrooklyn : and i think that's everybody

sarahnotsoplainortall : u should change urs too

thekingofbrooklyn : SIKE

thekingofbrooklyn : but okay now anyone can go

great.odens.eye.patch : davey truth or dare

mrfancypants : Dare.

greats.odens.eye.patch : i dare you to ask your crush out

mrfancypants : WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE IT IS FOLKS
> 
> I hope it was funnyyyyyyyyy cause I try really hard to write good stuff
> 
> GOODNIGHT TO ALL YALL LOVELY PEOPLE
> 
> OR MORNING
> 
> AGAIN
> 
> I DONT REALLY KNOW


	14. Really, I'm fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just.....read the chapter
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> I don't want to give anything away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't posted in over two weeks!!! I will do anything to make it up to you guys!!!! But with the play, vocal lessons, singing lessons, and the obscene amount of homework they are giving us at school, I've either not had the time or just been too tired. But I think it'll be better now. I was also writing a David/Crutchy one shot that was really long, so that took up what little writing energy I did have. I've had this chapter for a while, I just wasn't sure if I should post it or not cause I didn't think it was very good. Like, at all. So it's just kinda been sitting here waiting for me to post it. But now that it's up, maybe I'll be better. Also, catch me venting slightly onto Spot again for the millionth time.
> 
>  
> 
> But ANYWAYS - ENJOYYY
> 
> Oh yeah, the David/Crutchy one shot is for a_cool_username so I hope you like it!!!!

  * Wednesday, 9:48 PM



mrfancypants to 'Carpet Diamond'

mrfancypants : No. I refuse.

great.odens.eye.patch : you caaaaaant

ihaveathingforglasses : hahahahahahah SUFFER

mrfancypants : I refuse. She doesn't like me that way.

thekingofbrooklyn : ITS A SHE

mrfancypants : Yes Spot, we have established this.

why_the_hell_am_i_dating_a_pirate : DO WE KNOW HER

mrfancypants : I don't know.

sarahnotsoplainortall : how do u not know???

mrfancypants : I don't know who you know or not!!!!!!

prancymcspecs : i am just going to say u could take consequence davey

peanutbutterkelly : what's that

prancymcspecs : it's where instead of doing the truth or dare u do the consequence, the alternative, to whatever else

prancymcspecs : but it's always predetermined and also not that desirable

mrfancypants : Well glory glory, hallelujah.

spot_loves_this_italian : guys.....

spot_loves_this_italian : that won't work.....

spot_loves_this_italian : he could take the consequence

spot_loves_this_italian : but it wouldn't make a difference

spot_loves_this_italian : because the consequence is to ask out your crush

mrfancypants : I think the fuck not.

notsomelittlevaudeville : oh yeah I forgot we did that for all the single people

mrfancypants : Fml.

great.odens.eye.patch : yeah.....sorry dave.....

mrfancypants : Oh yeah, I can totally see how sorry you, seeing as you're all still making me go through with it.

spotsdarkstrangeson : you don't have to do it davey

thekingofbrooklyn : yeah

mrfancypants : It's fine...I'll do it.

peanutbutterkelly : really davey u don't have to

mrfancypants : It's about time that I did though. Otherwise I never will, and nothing will ever happen.

spot_loves_this_italian : good luck

notsomelittlevaudeville : good luck

thekingofbrooklyn : good luck

 

 

 

Wednesday, 10:03

mrfancypants to notsomelittlevaudeville

mrfancypants : Hey Kath.

notsomelittlevaudeville : heya dave

notsomelittlevaudeville : weren't you going to tell your crush you like her

mrfancypants : Yeah, yeah I am.

notsomelittlevaudeville : well don't sit around talking to me!!! go get her!!!!

mrfancypants : About that.

mrfancypants : I really like you Kath. I have for a long time. I think you're funny, smart, gorgeous and really kind. You're always there for anyone, and you a really amazing writer. I'm sitting here talking to you because you're my crush.

notsomelittlevaudeville : oh

mrfancypants : And I get if you don't feel the same way. We can just go back to being friends again. It doesn't have to be weird or awkward or anything, we can just be great friends like we always were.

notsomelittlevaudeville : i don't really know what to say

notsomelittlevaudeville : im sorry

notsomelittlevaudeville : i just don't feel that way about you

mrfancypants : Ok.

notsomelittlevaudeville : but ur so awesome dave! i wish i did feel that way about you but i just....

mrfancypants : Don't.

notsomelittlevaudeville : yeah

notsomelittlevaudeville : im so sorry dave

mrfancypants : It's fine, I understand.

notsomelittlevaudeville : we can still be friends tho right???? i don't want this to affect anything!!!!

mrfancypants : Yeah, totally.

notsomelittlevaudeville : ok good

mrfancypants : See you around Kath.

notsomelittlevaudeville : see ya

 

 

 

Wednesday, 10:10

mrfancypants has added spotsdarkstrangeson peanutbutterkelly sarahnotsoplainortall thekingofbrooklyn spot_loves_this_italian great.odens.eye.patch ihaveathingforglasses prancymcspecs and why_the_hell_am_i_dating_a_pirate to a new group chat

mrfancypants has named the group chat 'Fail'

mrfancypants : As you all can probably gather from the group chat name, the talk was a fail, she rejected me, and does not like me the way I like her.

sarahnotsoplainortall : oh davey

peanutbutterkelly : dude i don't know what to say....

thekingofbrooklyn : im so sorry davey

why_the_hell_am_dating_a_pirate : wait why isn't kath in this group chat

great.odens.eye.patch : eh hem

why_the_hell_am_dating_a_pirate : oh

why_the_hell_am_dating_a_pirate : OH

great.odens.eye.patch : YEAH

spot_loves_this_italian : davey im so sorry

spotsdarkstrangeson : is there anything we can do?

mrfancypants : Guys, I'm fine.

ihaveathingforglasses : sure you are

sarahnotsoplainortall : do u need anything?

mrfancypants : I said I'm fine!

prancymcspecs : im sorry man

mrfancypants : Just stop guys. Kath doesn't like me that way. I just have to get over her.

peanutbutterkelly : if there's anything we can do just tell us and we'll all help

why_the_hell_am_dating_a_pirate : yeah totally

mrfancypants : Guys! I told you! I'm! Fine!

 

 

 

Wednesday, 10:14 PM

thekingofbrooklyn to mrfancypants

thekingofbrooklyn : sure you are

mrfancypants : What?

thekingofbrooklyn : sure you are

mrfancypants : You're going to have to tell me what you mean Spot.

thekingofbrooklyn : sure you're fine

thekingofbrooklyn : totally peachy

thekingofbrooklyn : absolutely splendid

thekingofbrooklyn : the love of your life just turned you down but NO you're just FINE

mrfancypants : Stop Spot.

thekingofbrooklyn : no

thekingofbrooklyn : i won't

thekingofbrooklyn : stop pretending davey

thekingofbrooklyn : stop pretending like everything is okay when it. isn't.

mrfancypants : Oh yeah, and you're one to talk. Mr. I'm Such A Rock Solid Guy Who Doesn't Get Hurt.

thekingofbrooklyn : that's different

thekingofbrooklyn : that's who i am

thekingofbrooklyn : that's what my life taught me to be

thekingofbrooklyn : what the people who hurt me over and over again taught me to be

thekingofbrooklyn : and that's who i am and who im meant to be and who i like being

thekingofbrooklyn : but that's not you davey

thekingofbrooklyn : that's not you

mrfancypants : Fine Spot. You want to know how I'm feeling? Do you really want to know?

thekingofbrooklyn : yeah

thekingofbrooklyn : i do

mrfancypants : I feel like someone just stabbed a hole through my chest. I feel like my throat is going to be ripped out with the sad tension in it. I feel like someone took my heart, ripped it to pieces, and trampled it in the dirt. I feel so sad and angry at myself that I just want to disappear and never have to live another day again.

mrfancypants : So Spot, you're right. I'm not fucking fine.

mrfancypants : That's how I feel.

thekingofbrooklyn : good, it would be inhuman to feel otherwise

mrfancypants : What about you?

thekingofbrooklyn : i still feel

thekingofbrooklyn : im not such an inhuman rock that you guys think of me as that I don't feel

thekingofbrooklyn : i feel pain of rejection, i feel anger, i feel compassion, i feel hurt, i feel loyalty, i feel protective, i feel

mrfancypants : I've never thought of you that way.

mrfancypants : As an 'inhuman rock,' as you put it.

thekingofbrooklyn : thank you

thekingofbrooklyn : but as for you

thekingofbrooklyn : do you feel better

mrfancypants : A little bit.

mrfancypants : Still really sad and heartbroken though.

thekingofbrooklyn : well i didn't expect you to feel amazingly wonderful

thekingofbrooklyn : im not that miraculous

thekingofbrooklyn : but I've learned that talking helps you feel better

mrfancypants : Awww.

thekingofbrooklyn : screw you

thekingofbrooklyn : next time i won't help

mrfancypants : No please I'm sooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I need your help!

thekingofbrooklyn : it's cool man

mrfancypants : Well thank goodness. Relieved about that for sure!

thekingofbrooklyn : yeah yeah whatever

mrfancypants : But really Spot, thanks. For everything.

thekingofbrooklyn : anytime man, anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaay
> 
> Again I am so sorry and I will do just about ANYTHING ago make it up to ou guys!!!!
> 
> But I hoped you like it
> 
> And I don't know why I am hurting myself this way by hurting my children...TEARS


	15. Isn't Romeo so Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischief
> 
> Vocab words
> 
> Songs
> 
> Musicals
> 
> Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sing to the tune of Words Fail*
> 
> So I stand here, sorry, searching for something to say, something to say. Words fail, words fail, there's nothing I can say.
> 
> Ok. Dramatic? Yes. But guys, I am sooooooooo sorry for leaving for over TWO MONTHS and being just completely gone!!!! I hate when that happens to stories I'm reading (although I understand writers have other things to do) and then I did it to you guys!!!! And I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I had a lot of personal things going on in my life that really needed attending to, as well as play rehearsals and the actual play performances. And on top of all of THAT, teachers are just DUMPING homework on top of us!!!! (It's ridiculous how much they give us - are they doing work all weekend? No!! They're not!!!) But anyways, I don't know what else to do than apologize profusely for being MIA for TWO MONTHS and I hope you take this meager chapter as a peace offering. I'm really glad to be back writing, because, in addition to all my personal stuff going on, I seriously considered giving this account up, or deleting it, or abandoning it for certain reasons I am not going to disclose. There was a while when I really considered just trying to figure out how to delete it. But I don't think I am going to. I don't think so. So here you go - please enjoy this chapter and yell at me in the comments. I love you all<3<3<3<3<3

 

> Thursday, 7:48 AM

ihaveathingforglasses to 'Carpet Diamond'

ihaveathingforglasses : POPULAR  
YOU'RE GONNA BE POP-U-LAR

spotsdarkstrangeson : what is this i see?

great.odens.eye.patch : romeo likes wicked!!!!!!!

why_the_hell_am_i_dating_a_pirate : thats so cool man!!!!!!!

sarahnotsoplainortall : oh YES my main MAN

sarahnotsoplainortall : lets give it up for WICKED MY FAM MY FAM

ihaveathingforglasses : YES SARAH

ihaveathingforglasses : BUT ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD AND WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE A WRITTEN TEST HELP MEEEEEEEEE

prancymcspecs : you'll do fine romeo

ihaveathingforglasses : BALDIDHSVENFNCISYVEPOPULARKEBDB

thekingofbrooklyn : what a coincidence

thekingofbrooklyn : a keyboard smash with the word popular mysteriously spelled out in it

thekingofbrooklyn : i don't believe in coincidences

 

 

 

  
Thursday, 8:11 AM

ihaveathingforglasses to 'Carpet Diamond'

ihaveathingforglasses : BXVCHIJKIUSDEFATQWERE

peanutbutterkelly : aaaaaaaaand romeos back

prancymcspecs : hahaha wait till you hear

ihaveathingforglasses : HAHAHA VERY FUNNY SPECS

spotsdarkstrangeson : ???

ihaveathingforglasses : I FRIGGING WROTE POPULAR 14 TIMES ON MY ESSAY TEST INSTEAD OF WHATEVER OTHER WORD I WAS TRYING TO WRITE BECAUSE THE STUPID SONG WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD

ihaveathingforglasses : AND IT STILL IS

foureyed_dancer : im pretty sure he even put it as his name

thekingofbrooklyn : HA

spot_loves_this_italian : babe don't make fun of him

spot_loves_this_italian : *tries to hold back laughter*

spot_loves_this_italian : *does not succeed and bursts out laughing*

mrfancypants : Romeo, you need to get a different song stuck in your head. Seriously.

ihaveathingforglasses : ive tried davey!!!! i just can't!!!!! no song will work - ive tried everything!!!!! this song is just too darn catchy!!!!!

prancymcspecs : LAAAAAA LAAAAAA LAAAAAA LAAAAAAAA

thekingofbrooklyn : LAAAAAAA LAAAAAA LAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAA

spotsdarkstrangeson : POP-U-LAR

ihaveathingforglasses : AAAAAAHHHHHH

 

  
MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR A VERY SUPER LOVELY MUSICAL CALLED RENT

IF YOU DO NOT WISH FOR THIS TO BE SPOILED, THEN SCROLL TO THE NEXT TIME STARTER THINGAMAJIGERYDO AND CONTINUE READING

THANK YOU

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Thursday, 10:56 AM

ihaveathingforglasses to 'Carpet Diamond'

ihaveathingforglasses : well ive succeeded in getting "what you own" stuck in my head

ihaveathingforglasses : but it's just that one line

ihaveathingforglasses : YOURE LIVING IN AMERICA

ihaveathingforglasses : AT THE END OF THE MILLENIUM

prancymcspecs : WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP

ihaveathingforglasses : YOU ARE WHAT YOU OWN

mrfancypants : I love Rent.

thekingofbrooklyn : me too fam it's pretty fricktasting great

notsomelittlevaudeville : my favorite character is angel

thekingofbrooklyn : NO

thekingofbrooklyn : STOP

thekingofbrooklyn : IT HURTS

spot_loves_this_italian : why have you done this kath????

notsomelittlevaudeville : SORRY!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : I FRIGGIN LOVED ANGEL AND THEN THEY JUST

thekingofbrooklyn : KILLED HIM

thekingofbrooklyn : LIKE THAT

mrfancypants : Who is 'they' Spot?

thekingofbrooklyn : THE WRITERS OF THE SHOW

mrfancypants : Angel is my favorite character as well, but I also really like Mimi.

thekingofbrooklyn : YES my DUDE

peanutbutterkelly : ive never seen rent

ihaveathingforglasses : WHAT!??!?!?!?

thekingofbrooklyn : WHAT!!?!????!?

mrfancypants : What!?!?!

prancymcspecs : WHAT?!???!!?!?!??

peanutbutterkelly : OKAY OKAY I GET IT

ihaveathingforglasses : this is our new mission

thekingofbrooklyn : to make jack watch rent

peanutbutterkelly : you guys don't have to do that

thekingofbrooklyn : yes we do

ihaveathingforglasses : yes we do

thekingofbrooklyn : jack, just go with it

thekingofbrooklyn : resistance is futile

mrfancypants : Spot....did you just make a Star Trek reference?

thekingofbrooklyn : .....

thekingofbrooklyn : NO

mrfancypants : You totally just did!

spot_loves_this_italian : AAAAAAHHHHHH

spotsdarkstrangeson : AAAAAAAAAHHHH

peanutbutterkelly : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

sarahnotsoplainortall : AAAAAAAAHHHHH

thekingofbrooklyn : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

thekingofbrooklyn : THE BORG ARE ATTACKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

mrfancypants : Aha!!! I knew it!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : NUUUUUUUUUUUUU

mrfancypants : Haha!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Thursday, 12:27 PM

spotsdarkstrangeson to thekingofbrooklyn

spotsdarkstrangeson : hey spot?

thekingofbrooklyn : yes mah son

spotsdarkstrangeson : hi

spotsdarkstrangeson : um

spotsdarkstrangeson : can i have some advice?

thekingofbrooklyn : yeh

thekingofbrooklyn : but you're sure you wanna come to me?

thekingofbrooklyn : i ain't no therapist that's for sure

thekingofbrooklyn : try davey

spotsdarkstrangeson : no

spotsdarkstrangeson : no im sure

spotsdarkstrangeson : davey doesn't really

spotsdarkstrangeson : well lets just say he doesn't necessarily always give very good advice on these matters

thekingofbrooklyn : oche

thekingofbrooklyn : fire away my young padawan

spotsdarkstrangeson : it's about this person

spotsdarkstrangeson : that i really like

spotsdarkstrangeson : but i don't know if this said person likes me back

spotsdarkstrangeson : im not even sure if this said person likes guys

thekingofbrooklyn : ooooooooooo crutchy's got a cruuuuuuuush!!!!!!

spotsdarkstrangeson : SPOT

thekingofbrooklyn : WHAT

spotsdarkstrangeson : - _ -

thekingofbrooklyn : alright alright

thekingofbrooklyn : well

thekingofbrooklyn : you can always do some poking and prodding

spotsdarkstrangeson : i don't really want to do that

thekingofbrooklyn : how well do you know this person?

spotsdarkstrangeson : we're basic friends they're in my chemistry and french classes

thekingofbrooklyn : would you feel comfortable asking them?

spotsdarkstrangeson : no

spotsdarkstrangeson : just because I feel like it would be too suspicious

thekingofbrooklyn : noted

thekingofbrooklyn : well

thekingofbrooklyn : you have one of a couple options

thekingofbrooklyn : 1) ask them out  
2) hide away and never tell them how you feel and SUFFER  
3) tell them how you feel  
4) wait a little bit and see if they drops hints  
5) be your cute little adorable self and just wait for them to fall in love with you and serenade you to sleep  
6) just enjoy being friends with them if you don't have the courage right this minute or are too scared of messing things up

spotsdarkstrangeson : first of all

spotsdarkstrangeson : wtf to number 2

spotsdarkstrangeson : and second of all

spotsdarkstrangeson : im inclined to believe in number 5

spotsdarkstrangeson : but i think im probably going to go with number 6 because im too afraid of messing up our friendship. they're not a jerk or anything but i just don't want it to become awkward in any way and id rather still be friends with them and them not know how i feel than the other way around

thekingofbrooklyn : cool man

thekingofbrooklyn: you can do this

thekingofbrooklyn : and just so you know

thekingofbrooklyn : number 5 will totally happen

spotsdarkstrangeson : haha yeah sure

thekingofbrooklyn : it wiiiiiiiiillllll

thekingofbrooklyn : i mean

thekingofbrooklyn : you're adorable

thekingofbrooklyn : irresistible

spotsdarkstrangeson : sure spot

thekingofbrooklyn : oh and one more thing

thekingofbrooklyn : i hate you and your intelligent ability to not drop any hints on the gender of this crush

spotsdarkstrangeson : as you would say - AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH SUFFER

thekingofbrooklyn : why do you have to be pan >:|

spotsdarkstrangeson : :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

 

 

 

 

  
Thursday, 2:32 PM

ya_boi_shakespeare to 'Carpet Diamond'

ya_boi_shakespeare : yoooo our names are back to noooooooorrrrmaaaaaaallllll

mushedpotatoes : well thank goodness for that

kid.blink : yeah thank goodness that's over

thekingofbrooklyn : aw come on guys you know you love me!!!

thewalkingmouth : No we don't.

kid.blink : no we don't

s_jacobs_ : no we don't

ya_boi_shakespeare : no we don't

pokerface : no we don't

thekingofbrooklyn : .........D:D:D:D:D:

the_crutch_master_morris : i love you spot!

thekingofbrooklyn : race im leaving you for crutchy

pokerface : no please please don't!!!!

pokerface : please don't go do that!!!!!

pokerface : pleeeeaaaaassseeeeee!!!!!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : wouldn't dream of it :)

pokerface : thank goodness :D

mushedpotatoes : aHEM

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : get keep your lovey dovey escapades private

thekingofbrooklyn : no

ya_boi_shakespeare : well daaaaang daniel

pokerface : no romeo

pokerface : just

pokerface : no

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : lets be nice and leave romeo and his dead memes alone for once

foureyed_dancer : OOOoOoOoOooOOoooOoOoOoooHhhHhhHhHhHhHhHhHhhHhHhhhhHhHhHh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thekingofbrooklyn : that word is not in my vocabulary

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : what word

thekingofbrooklyn : nice

thekingofbrooklyn : what a weird word

thekingofbrooklyn : ive never heard of it before

kpp_papes : welp im done

ya_boi_shakespeare : this is what happens when

ya_boi_shakespeare : YOURE LIVING IN AMERICA

ya_boi_shakespeare : AT THE MILLENNIUM

kid.blink : mOoD

 

 

 

  
Thursday, 8:37 PM

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern to 'Carpet Diamonds'

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : hello hello my large and extremely wacked out family

s_jacobs_ : we put the fun in dysfunctional that for sure

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : noted

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : anyways

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : there are some pretty chill friends of mine that id like to add to this dysfunctional chat

s_jacobs_ : theres that word again

thewalkingmouth : Hush Sarah.

s_jacobs_ : r00d

mushedpotatoes : do they go to our school ??

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : yeh

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : you guys probably know them

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : so can I add them ??

pokerface : yesssssssss

the_crutch_master_morris : absolutely!

thekingofbrooklyn : i accept your challenge

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : welp here goes

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern has added skitteryskittles finchybird and niftyswifty to 'Carpet Diamond'

finchybird : hello fellow breathers of oxygen in the atmosphere

niftyswifty : anybody gonna explain the chat name?

thekingofbrooklyn : NO

niftyswifty : ok then

pokerface : (ill tell you later)

thekingofbrooklyn : no you won't

pokerface : and what's to stop me exactly?

thekingofbrooklyn : just a reminder that i am your boyfriend who supplies you with love and attention

pokerface : sorry swifty no can do woops

thekingofbrooklyn : that's what I thought

skitteryskittles : i think we'll fit right in

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go.
> 
> I finally posted.
> 
> Again, please accept my sincerest apologies.
> 
> I love all so much.
> 
> I hope I don't decide to delete this account (if that's even possible).
> 
> Thanks for reading, if there's anybody still there.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Sincerely, Me
> 
> (Hahahaha deh jokes)


	16. Dune Buggy Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo would like to think that these high schoolers have money. They don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back at you with another chapter! I tried to make a joke in the title.....it didn’t go well. Aaaaaaanyways.
> 
> Enjoyyyy the chapter!!!

Friday, 4:24 AM

ya_boi_shakespeare to ‘Carpet Diamond’

ya_boi_shakespeare : i just found a dune buggy on EBay for $7000 let’s get it

 

 

 

 

 

Friday, 6:12 AM

pokerface to ‘Carpet Diamond’

pokerface : first of all

pokerface : EBay? sereously?

thewalkingmouth : Seriously*

pokerface : shuddup davey

pokerface : second

pokerface : when in the name of Merlin’s saggy underpants have you been into dune buggies

pokerface : and third

pokerface : where tf do you think we’re going to get $7000 and WOW that is WAY overpriced

foureyed_dancer : we just need to sell his pet rocks

foureyed_dancer : he’s got about 14 million

ya_boi_shakespeare : NO!!!!!!!!

ya_boi_shakespeare : HOW COULD YOU SPECS?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

ya_boi_shakespeare : THOSE ARE MY BABIES

ya_boi_shakespeare : AND MY VERY OWN BF WANTS TO SELL THEM

finchybird : things are heatin up in the

finchybird : wAiT

finchybird : crap

finchybird : idk your guys’ last names

thekingofbrooklyn : romeo’s is vandalay

finchybird : things are heatin up in the vandalay and somethin or other household

the_crutch_master_morris : ha!

ya_boi_shakespeare : seriously spot I thought we had an understanding

thekingofbrooklyn : key word thought

mushedpotatoes : HA

ya_boi_shakespeare : shut up michael

mushedpotatoes : oh ur goin DOWN

s_jacobs_ : it’s too early for this

kpp_papes : agreed

ya_boi_shakespeare : fyte me

mushedpotatoes : 7:00 @ dennys

mushedpotatoes : b there or b square

thewalkingmouth : At least Romeo knows how to spell ‘seriously,’ unlike some people.

pokerface : DAVEY

 

 

 

 

  
Friday, 1:43 PM

thekingofbrooklyn to ‘Carpet Diamond’

thekingofbrooklyn : can i just say that whizzer going down is an absolute frickin B O P

kpp_papes : YES SPOT

pokerface : YES

the_crutch_master_morris : yes! brilliant!

thekingofbrooklyn : HE HATES MY WIFE

kpp_papes : I HATE HIS FOOD

kid.blink : HE THINKS IM RUDE BUT NICE

ya_boi_shakespeare : I THINK HES NICE

pokerface : BUT INDISCREET

the_crutch_master_morris : HE THINKS IM SWEET

finchybird : BUT HE TREATS ME KINDA FUNNY

thekingofbrooklyn : I SAY WHIZZER WHIZZER BROWN

thewalkingmouth : I SEE WHIZZER GOING DOWN

the_crutch_master_morris : Davey used all caps!!!!!!!

ya_boi_shakespeare : THATS ONE HELL OF A MIRACLE

thewalkingmouth : I did it for Whizzer.

kpp_papes : oooo it’s gettin spicy in here

thewalkingmouth : What can I say? Andrew Rannells is fricking hot.

thekingofbrooklyn : my dude u so right

thekingofbrooklyn : he is a fine fine man

pokerface : aHEM

thekingofbrooklyn : not as fine as you babe

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : *cough cough* whipped *cough cough*

thekingofbrooklyn : shut it kelly

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : shutting

skitteryskittles : wait davey i thought u were straight

thewalkingmouth : Nah I’m bisexual.

s_jacobs_ : dude u can just say bi

thewalkingmouth : Shut it Sarah.

kid.blink : .....

thekingofbrooklyn : doesn’t have the same effect

finchybird : agreed

thewalkingmouth : Oh, I’m so sorry.

thekingofbrooklyn : it’s okay davey

thekingofbrooklyn : we can’t all be badass extraordinaires like myself

thewalkingmouth : Yes, because all I aspire to be is a “badass extraordinaire” like you.

thekingofbrooklyn : watch it jacobs

mushedpotatoes : he could dish the dirt on you

kpp_papes : who even says that anymore

the_crutch_master_morris : aw kath let mush live a little!

kpp_papes : aw crutchie ur adorable

finchybird : seconded

mushedpotatoes : yeah kath!!!! LeT mE liVe A LitTLE

kpp_papes : siiiiiiigh

thewalkingmouth : Plus, Spot doesn’t even have any “dirt” on me.

thekingofbrooklyn : yee i do

thekingofbrooklyn : i know what you did on September 24

thewalkingmouth :

ya_boi_shakespeare : um spot

kid.blink : ....

thekingofbrooklyn : lemme refresh your memory

thekingofbrooklyn : the library and the rooftop escape route

mushedpotatoes : i feel like we’re playing clue or something

niftyswifty : honestly same

kpp_papes : ew i hate clue

foureyed_dancer : r00d

thewalkingmouth : We agreed never to talk about that again!

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : oooooo what happened ??

thekingofbrooklyn : lets just say davey found a way to make the emergency rooftop escape into an after hours illegal entrance route into the library

s_jacobs_ : woah!

skitteryskittles : yeet

skitteryskittles : davey the rebel

ya_boi_shakespeare : my my davey

finchybird : not so innocent after all eh?

pokerface : HA!!!!

kid.blink : im just going to point out that of course the one illegal thing davey does is break into the fricking library after hours

thewalkingmouth : Well I wasn’t the only one breaking rules! Who was helping me?!

thekingofbrooklyn : listen

thekingofbrooklyn : ive done way worse

thekingofbrooklyn : and i wasn’t about to turn down $20

thekingofbrooklyn : $20 is $20 man

kpp_papes : BRIBERY

niftyswifty : THE PAIN AND BETRAYAL

thewalkingmouth : It was only once!

thekingofbrooklyn : sorry dave I think you meant to type three times

thekingofbrooklyn : not once

the_crutch_master_morris : davey!!

thewalkingmouth : I’m sorry Crutchie! I really needed to use the library!

the_crutch_master_morris : im ashamed of you

thewalkingmouth : Crutchiiiiieeeee!

s_jacobs_ : well if this is the time to “dish the dirt” as mush put it

mushedpotatoes : thank you sarah

s_jacobs_ : then i have quite a few ones on jack

foureyed_dancer : don’t we all tho

ya_boi_shakespeare : ^

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : OK NOPE NICE TALKING TO YOU TIME TO GET ON THE BUS BYYYYYEEEEEEEE

finchybird : byyyeee!!!!

 

 

 

 

Friday, 3:46 PM

finchybird to ‘Carpet Diamond’

finchybird : hey guys i just realized we never did official introductions

finchybird : if it’s not too much of a bother id really like to do then cuz the last thing I want to do is call someone by the wrong pronouns or something

thekingofbrooklyn : i frickin love this guy

s_jacobs_ : don’t worry about being a bother! ur part of the group now! you can basically do whatever the hell you want

finchybird : haha thx

pokerface : im race he/him pronouns plz

pokerface : im dating the lovely person know as the king of brooklyn

thekingofbrooklyn : that’s me spot he/him pronouns please dating that out of control gambler over there

pokerface : r00d

s_jacobs_ : sarah she/her dating the idiot who thinks the moon is bigger in santa fe

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : IT IS

thewalkingmouth : It really isn’t.

foureyed_dancer : OOOOOOO BUUUUURRRNNN

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : im jack he/him dating the beautiful sarah

s_jacobs_ : sentiments not returned

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : oh come on

foureyed_dancer : specs he/him dating romeo

ya_boi_shakespeare : thats me he/him pronouns if you would

kpp_papes : katherine/kath she/her pronouns and im as single as a pringle

ya_boi_shakespeare : high five girl

thewalkingmouth : I’m David, but most of these idiots call me Davey. Feel free to as well. He/him pronouns please, and I am single as well.

pokerface : i swear the grammar burns my eyes

mushedpotatoes : mush he/him pronouns dating blink

kid.blink : i am the blink he speaks of he/him plz

the_crutch_master_morris : im crutchy!! he/him pronouns please!!

the_crutch_master_morris : oh yeah and im single as well!!

niftyswifty : catch finch screamin

mushedpotatoes : what?

kid.blink : why ??

finchybird : NOTHING

finchybird : CONTINUE

ya_boi_shakespeare : okaaayyy......???

kpp_papes : thats actually all of us

kid.blink : ur turn now

skitteryskittles : oh ok

skitteryskittles : the name’s skittery he/him pronouns please and i am single and very very gay

niftyswifty : for itey

skitteryskittles : SHUT IT

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : OOOOOHHHHHH

niftyswifty : swifty he/him dating bumlets from the film club

ya_boi_shakespeare : aw yeah bumlets is really cool man high five

skitteryskittles : this guys really likes high fives doesn’t he

kid.blink : you better believe it

finchybird : im finch

finchybird : they/them pronouns please and im very very single

finchybird : and don’t you dare say anything swifty

kid.blink : you make it sound like your secretly dating someone

thekingofbrooklyn : yeET

finchybird : i ain’t

finchybird : i promise

finchybird : i would have no reason to keep that from you guys right?

kpp_papes : of course

pokerface : in this group chat

thekingofbrooklyn : we’s a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please give kudos and comment because they really encourage me, and I have been feeling really discouraged lately.
> 
> I love seeing those who love this fic, so if you have any prompts for this fic or a one shot or something and would like to share, please do! I’ll probably end up “dedicating” the fic to you in the notes or something. Just to like, give you recognition for the prompt or something.
> 
> Thanks again!!!


	17. #protectcrutchietheinnocent2k18 + Race is a Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do some stuff and Race is once again a mood. We also need to get this tag trending :P :D
> 
> Featuring a written or descriptive or whatever part at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So. I was looking back and reading through the other chapters and rediscovered certain things that I had forgotten about :
> 
> -Spot rode a cow  
> -Davey said he loved Spot (platonically don’t freak:P:D)  
> -Prancy McSpecs
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> We watched The Sound of Music last night and I’m so happy I love it so MUUUUCCH
> 
> Enjoyy the chapter!!!

 

 

 

> Friday, 5:34 PM

kpp_papes to ‘Carpet Diamond’

kpp_papes : catch me freaking out because the dance is in half an hour, my foundation just cracked, and sarah STILL ISNT AT MY HOUSE

s_jacobs_ : IM SORRY OKAY

s_jacobs_ : THERES TRAFFIC

pokerface : haha

s_jacobs_ : YOU CAN SHUT UP ANTHONY HIGGINS

s_jacobs_ : I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU AINT READY

s_jacobs_ : YOU AINT EVEN DRESSED YET

kid.blink : woah sarah chill

s_jacobs_ : DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL LOUIS RYAN BALLATT

skitteryskittles : mood

ya_boi_shakespeare : IM RIGHT WITH YOU SARAH I CANT FIND MY TIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE

ya_boi_shakespeare : ok nevermind i found it

ya_boi_shakespeare : now

ya_boi_shakspeare : WHAT IS THIS ABOUT RACE NOT EVEN BEING DRESSED

ya_boi_shakespeare : FAIRY GAYMOTHER ROMEO IS TAKING CONTROL

finchybird : the fairy gaymother romeo is about to sweep him of his feet into the land of hair gel, ties, and fancy shoes

the_crutch_master_morris : haha!

mushedpotatoes : or hit him in the face with the door

ya_boi_shakespeare : MUSH

foureyed_dancer : hahaha i remember that!

ya_boi_shakspeare : speeeeeecccsssss

ya_boi_shakespeare : baaaaaaaaabe

foureyed_dancer : what?!

foureyed_dancer : it was hilarious

niftyswifty : what happened ?!?!

thekingofbrooklyn : so basically

pokerface : SPOT

pokerface : HI

thekingofbrooklyn : tryna tell a story here

pokerface : but spoooooooooooot

thekingofbrooklyn : hello

thekingofbrooklyn : back to what i was saying

thekingofbrooklyn : we were all over at mush’s house for friday movie night

thekingofbrooklyn : and romeo was the only one not there yet

mushedpotatoes : he was bringing the pizza

thekingofbrooklyn : yeah exactly

thekingofbrooklyn : so we were all just hanging out and doing whatever random crap we were going

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : mainly hiding davey’s books so that he couldn’t be studying during the movie

s_jacobs_ : catch davey glaring from behind his stacks of books

thewalkingmouth : Sigh.

thekingofbrooklyn : so yeah that’s what we were doing and race

thekingofbrooklyn : he goes to look at a picture by the front door

thekingofbrooklyn : and that’s when romeo bursts through the door yelling

thekingofbrooklyn : “fairy gaymother romeo is here to sweep you off your feet with his magical pizza!!!”

thekingofbrooklyn : causing the door to smash into race, and race to smash into the wall

the_crutch_master_morris : so the wording you chose was funny finch, because it’s very similar to what happened then and what romeo said then!

finchybird : yeah i guess it is!

pokerface : my face stiiiiiillll huuuuuurts

pokerface : and the back of my head

ya_boi_shakespeare : loOK

ya_boi_shakespeare : im SORRY

pokerface : MMMMMMMMhhhhhhhhMMmmmmMmmMmmMm

foureyed_dancer : im dyyyyyiiiiinnnnnggggg

s_jacobs_ : im here kath!

kpp_papes : WELL HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE!!!!!!!

s_jacobs_ : OKAY

pokerface : hahaha suckeeeerrrrrssss

ya_boi_shakespeare : RACE IM HERE LEMME IN

niftyswifty : romeos acting just like one of the girls

kid.blink : we’ve wondered

mushedpotatoes : that’s a mood

kid.blink : you know it babe ;)

mushedpotatoes : ;)

the_crutch_master_morris : THE PDA IS BURNING MY INNOCENT EYES

thekingofbrooklyn : #protectcrutchietheinnocent2k18

thewalkingmouth : That’s a long ass hashtag Spot.

thekingofbrooklyn : that’s a long ass spout of grammar

thewalkingmouth : Touché.

thewalkingmouth : I would shake your hand right now if I could.

thekingofbrooklyn : you’ll be able to soon seeing as ur coming over to help jack and i get ready

thekingofbrooklyn : but for now

thekingofbrooklyn : *handshake*

thewalkingmouth : *reciprocated handshake*

ya_boi_shakespeare : I HAVE FINISHED MY MASTERPIECE

pokerface : IVW beRN BLuNFEd BU HqIR HeL aMF SORaT

ya_boi_shakespeare : oh get over yourself

foureyed_dancer : im sorry

foureyed_dancer : but i actually can’t read what race just said

ya_boi_shakespeare : ‘I’ve been blinded with hair gel and spray’

ya_boi_shakespeare : hes such an overdramatic child

mushedpotatoes : yeah, HES the overdramatic one

ya_boi_shakespeare : shush mush

foureyed_dancer : yeah that wording makes more sense

thekingofbrooklyn : send pictures

ya_boi_shakespeare : NO

ya_boi_shakespeare : YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM UNTIL THE DANCE

ya_boi_shakespeare : THIS IS LITERALLY WHY WE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT TROUBLE IN ORGANIZATION

ya_boi_shakespeare : SO THAT ALL COUPLES STAY APART

ya_boi_shakespeare : i will NOT have you RUIN it by sending PICTURES

thekingofbrooklyn : dude it’s not like we’re getting married

pokerface : yet

the_crutch_master_morris : race!

finchybird : dang romeos fired up

foureyed_dancer : he gets very passionate about these sort of things

foureyed_dancer : isn’t it hot

thewalkingmouth : Romeo, I looked at the plan. All of the couples are separated except for you and Specs.

ya_shakespeare : DAVEY

thekingofbrooklyn : ROMEO

pokerface : ANDREW

thekingofbrooklyn : .......

pokerface : what i thought we were just shouting random names

thekingofbrooklyn : romeo that’s not fair! if ur gonna make rules you have to follow them too!

kid.blink : yeah romeo

skitteryskittles : for the sake of all of the couples here

skitteryskittles : agreeeed

ya_boi_shakespeare : FINE

ya_boi_shakespeare : i revised it so that specs and i are apart

foureyed_dancer : but babe :(

ya_boi_shakespeare : i know love :(

ya_boi_shakespeare : but though this cruelty may separate us for now we shall be together soon

ya_boi_shakespeare : we shall survive darling

thekingofbrooklyn : sorry to break up this moment

thekingofbrooklyn : and by that

thekingofbrooklyn : i mean i take great pleasure in doing so

thekingofbrooklyn : but i have to say

thekingofbrooklyn : YOU DONT GET TO BE ALL DRAMATIC UR THE ONE PUTTING US ALL THROUGH THIS IT WAS UR IDEA WE DONT WANT TO DO IT WE AINT FORCING YOU

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : ok ima just calm spot down here for a second we’ll be back soon

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : he’s going through race withdrawals

thekingofbrooklyn : tf jack

s_jacobs_ : that’s adorable

thekingofbrooklyn : shut up

kpp_papes : SARAH GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME YOUR FOUNDATION

s_jacobs_ : OKAY

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : okay guys lets all just leave this chat and chill out an get ready before kath spontaneously combusts

kid.blink : dude i didn’t know you knew big words

santa.jack.o.lantern : davey had to tell me what to say and how to spell it

thekingofbrooklyn : that sounds more like it

pokerface : yep

santa.fe.jack.o.lantern : JUST GO

 

 

 

Spot’s House ; Friday, 5:51

Spot set his phone down, sighing. He struggled to not crack his knuckles. Davey would flip if he heard him.

“Spot are you dressed yet?” the said boy called from the kitchen.

“No, I’m in here prancing around in my boxers!” Spot yelled back, words dripping with sarcasm.

Davey walked into the room, rolling his eyes. When his eyes found Spot, he smiled broadly.

“Race is going to flip!” Davey said, grinning still. It was Spot’s turn to roll his eyes, struggling to keep the corners of his mouth from lifting up. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Don’t worry, everything’ll be perfect,” said Davey.

“I’m not worried,” Spot shot back haughtily. Davey raised his hands in surrender, backing out of the room and calling to see if Jack was ready. They heard a shout and a couple crashes in response. They looked at each other and laughed, before running to see what Jack had gotten himself into this time.

It was going to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you liked it!!!! I was originally planning to write the whole dance in this chapter, but then the chapter would of been super long, and you guys would have had to wait forever. So some of the things I said were going to be in this chapter will be in the next chapter! :D
> 
> Hopefully it doesn’t take me too long to write :P
> 
> Also it was my birthday recently and I got some Broadway stickers from my sister, one of which was Newsies and I freaked :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!! I absolutely love hearing feedback and receiving comments! So please comment and kudos!!! :D Seeya next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope y'all liked the first chapter. Please please please comment and kudos because it encourages me! Feel welcome to leave and I ideas or suggestions! See y'all next time
> 
> Click on my username to see my other stuff


End file.
